


Destined Together

by Shinhasu



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alicization Spoilers, All Other Characters in SAO, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinhasu/pseuds/Shinhasu
Summary: The story starts from Kirito's second dive into the underworld after he was poisoned by a Laughing Coffin member. During his first dive, Alice hadn't broken the taboo index and therefore isn't taken away by integrity knights.





	1. Underworld

A worried Asuna peered through a window looking at her unconscious boyfriend being linked up to Rath.

"He will be fine", said a voice. Asuna turned back to find Rinko Koujiro, a former assistant of the late Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of the sword art online game which claimed the lives of many. "We have the soul translator with Kirito's fluctlight, it should be possible to restore his normal bodily functions".  
"Nobody knows whether it will work, but something is better and nothing. Hope he is at least running around in the VR world happily" Asuna responded after letting out a deep breath.

"By the way" Asuna continued, "I heard that the underworld is designed as an Omegaverse or something from some of your scientists. Also, I remember Kirito telling me everything about Rath but never mentioned this Omegaverse feature. Could you brief me on about the details Mrs Rinko?"

Rinko took a deep breath and started explaining as our story shifts its focus to the underworld.

* * *

Kirito wakes up in a forest and tries to recall where he is and how he got there. He hazily remembers being out with Asuna, proposing to her and her agreeing to marry him. He has forgotten everything after that _as if he had conveniently forgotten some traumatic event._ He then looked around and found the place a bit nostalgic. After pondering about his situation, a sudden * _tock*_ sound snapped him out of his thought. His curious adventure spirit made him go towards the source of the sound. On the way, he came across a stream. He was thirsty so he when downstream to drink a hand full of water. Suddenly, he realized that his hands were small. He peered into the water and found himself to be about 12 years old and only when he came to the "Ohh" realization that he is in the underworld. He didn't remember visiting Rath do another virtual reality dive. Again the * _tock*_ sound brought him to his senses and he started towards it after drinking some water from the stream. On arrival at a clearance, he saw a young flaxen-haired boy with green eyes and slightly wavy hair about the same age as his. Kirito and the other boy name Eugeo awkwardly stared at each other until the former broke the silence.

"Yo! My name is Kirito and I am kind of lost. Also, I don't sort of remember anything, so could you help me out a bit?" Kirito asked Eugeo, awkwardly scratching his head.

Eugeo in return with a mixture of warm, shy and nervous tone replied " H-hi, my name is E-eugeo. I have heard about children who have suddenly appeared out of nowhere with no memories. I could take you to the church in my village Rulid, sister Azariya could possibly help I guess".

"Nice to meet you Eugeo. Can you take me to your village?" Kirito offered his hand as a token of trust. Eugeo immediately warmed up and said, " Mmm, sure. It's just past noon, you have to wait till evening for me to finish my job. My calling is to cut down this Gigas cedar tree. It has been draining the nutrients of the soil so much that many crops and trees are dying without them. Also, Alice will be here anytime with my lunch and you could go back to the village along with her".

"Calling? Alice?" a puzzled Kirito looked at Eugeo. Eugeo chuckled and replied innocently, "Calling is some task which a person is destined to do in their lives. Like my family has tried to bring this tree down for the past 300 years. Alice is my childhood friend and is the daughter of the village head. Her calling is to become a sister and so she is training herself in the sacred arts".

Just when Eugeo finished his sentence, a voice shouted, "Ooie! are you slacking at your job again Eugeo?". An 11-year-old Alice approached them with Eugeo's lunch. Eugeo retorted and explained his situation with Kirito. Alice was more than happy to take Kirito back to the village. They shared their lunch with Kirito and after playing around for some time, Alice took Kirito along with her back to the village.

On nearing the village, Kirito noticed a young feeble man being bullied by a group of men around his age, a few people looked at them and passed by if they saw nothing. Kirito looked at Alice said, "Should we help the guy out?".

Alice turned around and said "You hit your head or something. They are all older people than us. We would get wrecked. Also, I heard that the guy getting bullied is an omega".

"Omega? What do you mean by that?" Kirito questioned Alice innocently.

Alice was a bit surprised and shocked because everyone including children _(mostly fairy tails)_ in their village knew what an omega was. Alice said, " At the age of 13 every child in the village, the head sister at the church would perform a sacred art and will declare if a person was an alpha, beta or omega. Alpha is usually strong and they are considered to be God-like. Their calling is usually administrative or becoming an Integrity Knight. Beta is the majority and is almost everywhere. Finally, omega is weak and my parents say that all they are good for is being Mommies. They also said that omegas can be useful for alphas if they become a pair or something. I didn't understand it much and my parents said with age you will understand. They say our God Stacia is an Alpha, so are all the integrity knights. Our village has never produced an alpha though. Mostly, betas and rarely omegas like the one who is getting bullied over there. Sometimes, some integrity knights come in search of omegas and carry them away from our town".

Kirito pitied the omega and thought to himself why _would Rath want to create such a world._ As they reached near the main gate a young guard stopped them and questioned Alice about Kirito. She explained the situation. The guard gave Kirito a wooden sword and asked him to cut a scarecrow tied to a wooden pole in half _(just to make fun of him and to demonstrate his own strength in front of the kids)_. Kirito took a stance, a deep breath, swung the wooden sword which started glowing and struck the scarecrow. To everyone's surprise, Kirito had cut the scarecrow along with the wooden pole in which it was attached to. The surprised guard immediately let both of them pass, looked at his shivering hand and his cold sweated body. He thought to himself _what was that pressure? He is too young and flimsy to hold this much power. Is he an alpha or a natural born swordsman?_

Alice chuckled and innocently asked Kirito "How did you do it? It was really nice to see the guard flustered once in a while".

"Oh! Do you mean the sword slash? Well, let's just say my body somehow remembers how to do that".

They reached the church. Sister Azariya was detailed about Kirito by Alice but she skipped his little heroic with the guard. Sister Azariya performed some sacred arts on Kirito for cleansing and said "He is 12 years old. You can stay in the church and help us around with some duties. I suggest we perform your calling ritual after we identify you as alpha or beta or omega".

That evening, Kirito saw Eugeo and went to greet him. Sister Azariya saw them talking and said, "You could deliver Eugeo his lunches from now on. I would prefer Alice being with the church for more time so that she can focus more on learning sacred arts to become a sister. Alice could accompany you to Eugeo's workplace for a couple of days until you get accustomed with the route".

Both Eugeo and Kirito agreed to this. Alice, Eugeo and Kirito spent the rest of the evening exploring the village and playing. Kirito thought to himself _Underworld looks beautiful for a virtual world._

* * *

in the real world.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?", was the reaction of a shocked Asuna on listening to the omegaverse details of the underworld. "It's definitely hell. No wonder it is named underworld" Asuna examined. "What is Kirito's type Rinko? Is he an alpha or beta or omega"

 _There goes my honorifics_ Rinko thought and she continued, "Ahem! Kirito is an alpha".

Asuna was furious. "Why isn't he a beta?? Now according to your world, he would go around making out with omegas like a natural instinct. Wait, it is a natural instinct", retorted angrily, gritting her teeth.s cut short by

"An alpha has a very high survival rate in the underworld compared to beta and omega. They are given the power which can even override inbuilt programs. They are somewhat like hacks mode", Rinko replied. This cooled Asuna a bit.

_I wish I were an omega in that world with Kirito. I hope he recovers before he has sex with any of the omegas-_

Her daydreaming was cut short by a nervous stuttering Rinko adding that "Even boys can be omega in the underworld".

"WHHAAAAAT?" Asuna shouted grabbing Rinko's shoulders, started shaking her violently and with a lot of frustration said " Hope that doesn't cost me my life with him you woman".

Rinko thought _Oh boy! I just think I lost the little respect I had with her._

* * *

**_End of Chapter_ **


	2. Coming of Age

Sister Azariya is in charge of the church and all kinds of holy rituals performed in the village. She always made it a mandate that children on their 14th birthday should undergo her holy ritual to categorize them into alpha, beta, and omega. The ritual usually takes place in the church under absolute secrecy. It was taboo for the church to mention a child's sexual category, even to the child's own parents. Of course, the child can tell anyone whoever he/she wants after the ritual was over but was usually prohibited by their caretakers. The main aim of this ritual is to identify omegas and alphas. They both start giving out attracting scents (pheromones) during their regular sexual cycles. Omegas go into heat cycles which makes them very easy to get pregnant if they have sex. To make things worse, an omegas pheromones can make an alpha go full animal instinct which usually ends up with the omega dead or raped. As for alphas, they undergo rut when exposed to omegas pheromones. They get a huge energy boost for almost a week. The animal instincts during a rut are so bad that even if the omega goes away, the alpha remains violent until some exorcism level divine ritual was performed on them. For the betas, the ritual is just meh. The reason the ritual is conducted at 14 is that an omegas heat cycle usually starts at mid 14 - 16 years of a child. Sister Azariya doesn't want to take such risks so she mandates that the ritual must be performed on the first day of the 14th birthday.

Omegas usually become physically weak after 14 years which usually results in them becoming targets of being bullied. The only way for alpha and omega to overcome their heat and rut pheromones affecting everyone is by forming a pair. It involves the alpha biting the omegas nape when they are in their heat. This significantly reduces their pheromones and only affects each other instead of everyone in the surrounding. After becoming a pair, the omega can get as strong as the alpha but usually plays the role of support to its alpha. The earlier omega whom Kirito saw when entering the village had the bad luck of his sexual category being revealed to the village by his best friend and he became a target for bullying. The main idea about bullying went on like this "It is always fun to torture an animal which doesn't fight back". The actual reason was, usually alpha and omega pairs become integrity knights and as a result, JEALOUSY. Being an integrity knight is like being the President of the world. Of course, common betas would get jealous and envious.

* * *

Now Kirito is to become 14 by the next week followed by Eugeo in another 2 months and Alice after another 4 months. Kirito's age and date of birth were precisely calculated by none other than Sister Azariya. It was the first thing she did when Kirito entered the church. Kirito and Eugeo had become best of buddies by now along with Alice. Alice was a bit jealous of Kirito because of all the time he gets to spend with Eugeo while her lunch delivery job and quality time with Eugeo was taken away from her. To add much more to her jealousy, Kirito doesn't have a calling as sister Azariya had asked him to choose a calling after he had his sexual category figured out at 14. Still, Alice never treats Kirito as a good friend. Eugeo really loved Kirito's company mainly because he was his age and also he would share his tree cutting work. 

On a fine afternoon. After the boys had finished their lunch, Eugeo started "Say Kirito, do not forget to meet sister Azariya next week for your coming of the age ritual. You don't want her getting angry. Last time I remembered a guy missing his coming of the age ritual, she formed a search party and offered a reward for finding that guy. Though she was the one to sniff him out and drag him back to the church".

"Woah! Scaaary! Thanks for the heads up buddy, I might probably forget it anyway", chuckled Kirito.

"Don't joke around like that Kiritoo~" Eugeo pouted and continued, "By the way Kirito, would you tell me whether you are an alpha, beta or an Omega after the ritual? Just curious you know". Kirito loved Eugeo addressing him as "Kiritoo~". He usually teases Eugeo just to make him call him that way.

"No way Eugeo :P what if I was an omega and you let out my secret to the public. I would get bullied for life", Kirito replied.

"I am hurt Kiritoo~, wouldn't you even trust me even though we are best buddies", Eugeo's eyes actually teared up.

Kirito immediately regretted even though he was teasing "Idiot!", he bonked Eugeo's head, "how could you even believe such a thing like that -_-? I was just joking. We are like siblings than best buddies now. You will be the first person that I would tell not even Alice. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!". He pulled Eugeo's cheeks while saying this.

"Don't patronize me Kiritoo~", Eugeo retorted. "For your character Kirito, you are probably an alpha or a beta, most probably a beta", Eugeo smugged.

"You are a kid Eugeo and you mister are probably an omega" Kirito grinned.

Eugeo's eyes became teary again and Kirito was like _oh God this child is so pure, innocent, precious and must be protected._ "Why are you even crying Eugeo? It's just a joke?" Kirito questioned Eugeo.

Eugeo started sobbing. Kirito was like _A_ _ck! if Asuna was here, she would have murdered me for making him cry_. Kirito embraced and hugged Eugeo, "No matter what you are I will protect you Eugeo. It doesn't matter whether you are an alpha, a beta or an omega" Kirito comforted.

"Even if I was an alpha? Alpha doesn't need protecting and besides, you didn't say you will protect me forever." Eugeo retorted.

"Fine, fine, I will protect you forever happy now?" Kirito grinned.

Eugeo like a light bulb with a cheerful smile said "Yes!".

 _At least he is easy to convince_ Kirito thought. "By the way Eugeo, you somehow smell great today. What did you use for your bath?", a curious Kirito questioned Eugeo.

Eugeo blushed and replied, "It was the usual, nothing special Kirito. You also smell different and great Kirito too".

"I did nothing different too. Must be my sweat!", Kirito replied with a naughty grin.

Eugeo looked at him from head to foot and said, "Let's go back to work, wouldn't want to slack off too much".

Eugeo started chopping the giant Gigas Cedar. He was like chopping a few millimetres a day in which half of it would grow back the next day. The task looked like it would take aeons to complete. Eugeo cuts straight for about 3 hours after lunch and Kirito an hour or so, but that day, Eugeo felt weaker after working just an hour. Kirito was worried and asked "You alright buddy?" to which Eugeo replied, " Can you take over Kirito? I am feeling weak today?". Kirito took over and he went on 5 hours straight and didn't break a sweat. Eugeo was impressed. That evening when Kirito returned to the church, he looked like a glowing sun to the on-lookers. Sister Azariya had a gut feeling that something wasn't right.

* * *

The next day morning felt all normal until Kirito was woken up by a serious-looking sister Azariya. "Is everything all right sister?", asked Kirito with a cold sweat.

"That should be my question Kirito. Where you up to something yesterday? You looked quite energetic." Azariya replied.

"Ya, I did feel fresh the whole day all of sudden. I even helped Eugeo chop the tree for 5 hours without breaking a sweat." Kirito replied with an accomplishment on his face.

Sister Azariya found the story fishy. "Anyway, you remember you have the coming of your age ritual right?", sister Azariya questioned Kirito with a serious tone.

"Ya, what about it? I won't miss it for sure.", Kirito hastily replied because he remembered of what Eugeo told him the previous day on sister Azariya taking the ritual way too seriously.

"Well, there has been a change of plan from my side. We are doing it today and now.", sister Azaria replied and on doing so carried Kirito from his bed put him over her shoulders before he had anything to say.

 _Wow, talk about dedication to your duty_ Kirito thought in his head. "I am still in my nightclothes, didn't go to the washroom nor brush my teeth", Kirito rebelled.

For a second, he felt as if he was being carried by a demon when he finished that statement. "You got a problem kid?", a menacing voice replied to his rebellion which immediately silenced Kirito. On their way to the church, Kirito saw several calendars with his name circled on his birthday as a reminder to perform the ritual. Kirito got a chill running through his spine on seeing how super careful and cautious she was. _Scary,_ he thought.

As they arrived at church, she made Kirito kneel down and started "System call: Generate Luminous Element" light began to glow on her right hand which she placed over Kirito's head and continued on "System call: Enhance Body Part- Eyes". Now, her eyes began to glow and she peered on to Kirito's face under her hand. Kirito was slightly terrified at the scene, but the person who was more terrified and surprised was sister Azaria herself. She saw Kirito's face emitting an extremely bright aura which she never saw in any of her previous children undergoing a ritual emit such beautiful light. She felt as if she had become younger by just seeing his face.

She fell back on her back and said," Alpha!!! You are an alpha!!! Such a beautiful miraculous wonder" an elated sister Azaria told Kirito and she continued "Your calling is to become a swordsman. Train well, find your omega, become a pair, it will unlock both of your hidden potentials, become a strong integrity knight and protect our human race. Also, do not mention anyone about your sexual category. The main goal of the ritual is not only to identify your sexual category but also to protect you from rut/heat cycles if you were to be categorized as an alpha/omega."

She placed her hand on Kirito's head again before he could speak a word, " System call: Generate Luminous Element and system call: Stacia's Grace". She removed her after saying this she continued, " Now you have 4 years to lead a normal beta life, your alpha traits will be suppressed until then by Stacia "our Goddesse's" grace. Try to find your omega after you reach 18. You can still form a pair with people whom you already know as omega. I still warn you though, do not tell anyone about your sexual category as it can lead to omegas crowding in front of you to make them your pair. You will have to leave the village to become a swordsman if you become a pair with an omega before 4 years, you must leave the village then and there with your pair to become a swordsman pair". She then called for a messenger to inform the village head about Kirito's calling and requested him to keep it a secret from the village.

Kirito was staring into space to process all of this new information. His eyes were just swirls. "Now, go and have a great 4 years time. Oh! by the way, I will be performing my ritual on Alice today too. I am in a very good mood and I have a feeling that she is also an alpha", an excited Azariya spoke. _Too optimistic after seeing an alpha for the first time in your life,_ Kirito thought to himself. Kirito felt his energy and strength become a little weak. _So, this is how it feels to be a temporary beta,_ Kirito thought.

The village head on receiving the letter from sister Azariya refused her request and declared Kirito's calling to the public as it was a taboo not to announce anyone's calling to the public. The village head was furious, shocked and surprised to see sister Azaria make such a bold statement which goes as far as to break a taboo from the taboo index. Sister's fear was that people would relate a swordsman calling to a person being an alpha. To her surprise, the village used the wisdom of the crowd and assumed Kirito was beta because it was a natural choice, the village never had an alpha before, unpaired omegas can never go for a swordsman calling and beta was very common among the population.

Kirito carried on with his morning routine and met up with an energetic Eugeo near the Gigas Cedar. Eugeo had also assumed that Kirito as a beta. Kirito didn't break it to him. Around post-lunch, an Alice came running shouting that she is a beta. Eugeo was already confused on why Kirito was given a ritual a week earlier than usual and now Alice, who is four months younger than her getting her ritual done.

"Not fair", Eugeo pouted.

"Sucks to be you" Alice smirked and continued, " Well, I am happy to be a beta. I don't want any special attention of any kind from anyone. My concern is, sister Azaria looked very disappointed for some reason". _Well, that's because you are beta and not an alpha_ , Kirito thought.

Alice left after playing with the two for some time and all three were sweated out and she had to assist sister Azaria with some work at the church. Eugeo had bought a blue-rose sword along with him to the lumber camp to give it to Kirito. He and Alice found it when they visited the end mountains for getting some icicles. Eugeo had a tough time carrying it but Kirito lifted and swung it easily. In his player panel, Kirito has noticed his object control authority had gone up after his calling was announced.

"So unfair. Life is so unfair", Eugeo grumbled on finding it difficult to even lift the sword properly.

As soon as he said it, he felt weak and fell on one knee. Kirito immediately rushed to him after sheathing his new sword. As Kirito got near, Eugeo collapsed into Kirito's hands.

"Oie Eugeo! Oie!!!", a worried Kirito called on to his unconscious friend.

Kirito slowly carried him up and placed him in a piggyback position and started running towards the village. He felt super energized than the previous day.

"I-I am fine Kiritoo~. My head just feels a little dizzy. You smell awesome~", a muffled weak drunken Eugeo's voice whispered onto Kirito's ears. Eugeo suddenly licked Kirito's neck which made him shiver, blush, excite and make him lose balance a bit.

"Shut up idiot and lay still", Kirito shouted as he kept on feeling stronger and stronger. The entire village was looking at them as Kirito raced to the church.

"Sister! Sister! treat Eugeo. He collapsed suddenly", an anxious Kirito pleaded. Only then did Kirito notice that Eugeo's pants and his shirt part where he was sitting were a little bit wet. _Looks like he wet himself a bit. It's ok as long as it's Eugeo,_ Kirito thought.

Sister knew the signs of omega in heat and she immediately pulled him away from Kirito. She said, "He is an omega, get-", she was cut midway by a sheer intimidating force. She looked back in terror to find Kirito burning up with fury. She noticed that she could move Kirito an inch away from Eugeo.

 _RUT!!!!! Stacia's grace is broken? Impossible! Even the administrator couldn't break it. Unless!!!!_ "THEY ARE A FATED PAIR!!!!!", Azariya shouted in ecstasy. "How super rare? No, it's legendary to an extent it is considered a myth! They can easily become the strongest knights in the entire human race", she continued.

While she was monologing, Kirito had lost his sense and was going towards Eugeo. _I must stop them! Otherwise, Kirito will kill Eugeo in his state and might eat him up literally, but you have bought him to the right place,_ Sister Azariya thought.

"System call: Generate Extreme Luminous Element", she started. The entire church was lit so much that it was visible kilometres apart. "System call: Stacia's Balance". The divine command was so powerful that everyone recovered from any illness(even terminal ones) and all other sexual categories turned to perfect betas. It was enough to calm down and recover Kirito and Eugeo a bit. Eugeo was like "What happened?"

Sister was exhausted and she spoke, "System call-l: Ge-e-generate Barrier". She formed a barrier around the church. She looked at Kirito and Eugeo," Eugeo, you are an omega, I hear by declaring your coming of age ritual officially over and your fated pair is Kirito, go to Kirito's room and become a fated pair now! I can't hold the barrier for long". She put a barrier to stop omegas from flocking the church as they know that such a high system call is well documented and to be only used to stop an alpha in his rut. There are times when such a system call can fail to completely neutralize a rut thus she urged Kirito and Eugeo to become a pair immediately.

A confused Eugeo was looking left and right until he was carried by Kirito in bridal and was taken to his room. Sister Azariya smiled and said, "My last coming of age ritual is complete and now I can retire in peace".

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	3. Fated Pair

Sister Azariya is exhausted. She is getting old for casting high-level system calls. Normal system calls don't harm it's user much, powerful ones can drain a person physically and mentally. As Kirito carried Eugeo to his room, she noticed that Kirito's rut and Eugeo's heat were slowly returning. " Bite his nape as soon as you go to your room!", she shouted. She also noticed that Kirito wasn't listening to a word she was saying. _Looks like even a successful Stacia's balance can't suppress a fated pair. Hope the alpha doesn't kill the omega in his animal instinct. If he so does, his fate too will end then and there,_ she thought. She regained her composure and walked towards the entrance where people were crowded on the other side of the barrier she put up. As she went out walking majestically as she usually does, a worried Alice called up to her from outside the barrier. Sister Azariya walked out and Alice started casting some divine spells to restore Azariya's health and stamina.

The village chief looked at her and asked," What's the meaning of this sister Azariya? Explain yourself", in an angry rough voice. The omegas who were turned into temporary betas started to grumble too. One said, " Did you sell an omega to an alpha without giving us all omegas a fair chance? Why did you put a barrier around the church? How on Earth do we feel stronger than usual? What did you do to us? And why on Earth would you cast such crazy divine art which would put your entire life at danger?".

Sister Azariya smiled and said, "Fated pair".

Those two words spread faster than wildfire and the entire crowd became silent. "Is this really true Azariya? I am sorry that I didn't trust your actions. Now I understand why you wanted to keep that boy's calling as a secret", an apologetic village chief told sister Azariya.

Soon as sister Azariya gained enough stamina, she stopped Alice from casting her recovery spell and she pointed at the church. She paid no attention to the surprised chief, the crowd and a worried Alice. "Enough with me!!! Alice! Go!!! Go to Kirito's room and make sure he forms a pair with Eugeo. If Kirito fails to bite his nape and his animal instincts take over, then there is a chance that he could kill him under the influence of pleasure. Even Stacia's Balance couldn't completely stop Kirito's rut and Eugeo's heat".

Tears fell down Alice's eyes. She is the only person other than sister Azariya to know the true power of Stacia's balance. She immediately rushed back towards the church. _I should have been with them this afternoon! I should have ditched my duties at least once! I should have noticed that Kirito is an alpha and Eugeo is an omega! Sister Azariya was able to identify them! Dammit!! DAMMIT, ALL!!! Please be safe Eugeo!,_ she thought in frustration, cursed and blamed herself.

As she reached the main hallway of the church, she heard Eugeo scream, " AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!". She was prepared for the worst. She shouted, "Eugeo!!!! I am on My waaayyyyy!!!".

* * *

 A few minutes earlier, when Kirito was carrying Eugeo in bridal style:

Eugeo was looking at Kirito with curious and worried eyes. He was a bit scared and feeling uncomfortable in his pants and tummy. To make things worse, Kirito smelled too good. In fact, Kirito was smelling too good that he would faint and die. "Kiritooo~, I don't feel so good again. It is slowly getting worse!", Eugeo complained. Eugeo heard sister Azariya shouting something towards Kirito but he felt too weak to hear what she said.

"Ma, ma! Everything will be alright. We will reach my room soon and you can rest soon.", Kirito reassured him. Kirito wasn't sure why he didn't become a pair immediately and why he needed to take Eugeo to his room. To put it straight, he couldn't think straight. More like drunk and high on lust, literally.

Eugeo's mind was blank and was only focused on Kirito but for Kirito, it was like, _smells too good, so cute XD why does he look so cute XD. Why am I like this?? He is so cute I could just eat him up XD_.

They reached Kirito's room and Kirito let Eugeo down and made him face the other way exposing his backside to him. Kirito hugged Eugeo tightly from behind and whispered, "Do you love me Eugeo?"

Eugeo blushed red and replied, " H-how did you know? and I am dripping wet and you are a too close idiot!"

"Idiot~ I only asked whether you loved me or not?" Kirito asked in a drunken tone.

"Yes. I started to have strong feelings towards you for the past two weeks and I would always want you to be my side forever", Eugeo replied with a firm resolve and expression.

"Become my pair and we will be together forever Eugeo. I love you and have so much lust for you that there isn't anything that can measure my feelings for you", Kirito said in a muffled voice.

"I will be the happiest to become your pair Kiritooo~", Eugeo replied affectionately.

"Trust me and don't move", Kirito replied as he breathed near Eugeo's nape.

Eugeo closed his eyes. Kirito looked at Eugeo's smooth nape fondly and was about to bite. Suddenly, both of their bodies felt very hot. Kirito was lost in a sea of conflicting thoughts,  _He is too cute to bite! XD Bite him, bite him, bite him!!! Too cute!!! Smells too good!! Eat him!! Kill him and eat him!!!!._ Among the sea of thoughts, he had conscious thought, _Asuna!_ Tears filled Kirito's eyes a bit. _Bite him! Asuna !! I love her too !!! Eugeo is too cute!! I want him badly!! Asuna, Asuna, ASUNA!!!!. She will never forgive me and I don't want to leave her too. Cute! Eug- Asun- Eugeo!!! Bite !! Kill !! Eat!! ASUNA!!! Eugeo!!. Asuna will be sad!!_

With too many thoughts in his mind, Kirito whispered, "Asuna!" as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Eugeo slowly turned around and said to himself, "Asuna?". By seeing Eugeo's side view of his face, Kirito's thoughts went crazy and finally, he calmed down and said, "She will understand. No! She must understand".

Kirito's eyes looked a bit like a broken mad-man. He held Eugeo's hair a tightly, forcing the latter to turn front and he started licking and kissing Eugeo's nape.

Though his hair was being held tightly, Kirito licking and kissing his nape tickled and he started giggling. "Hahahah~ Haha~ Stop it Kiritoo~ It tickless~~ Hahaha~", Eugeo rebelled.

Kirito went near to bite his nape and suddenly, his rut took over for a second and he bit him hard and Eugeo went, " AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!".

Immediately as he bit him, Kirito and Eugeo came back to their senses. There was a very strong pleasant smell spreading over the entire area. Alice just about reached and started banging the door. Eugeo's nape was bleeding a bit but nothing serious. Kirito's teeth had some blood and he licked it off. He then continued and said, "Eugeo is fine. Give us both some privacy ", in his normal tone. _His blood is delicious though,_ he thought.

Alice turned beetroot red in embarrassment. The beautiful scent had seeped out of the room and it started filling the church. Once Alice got a bit of the scent, she relaxed as she had read in books about the soothing, relaxing and rejuvenating scent released by an alpha and omega once they had completed their pairing.

The people outside along with Azariya and the village chief had a breath of the scent. As everyone relaxed, sister Azariya was happy as she knew that all things have gone well.

"Fine! I will give you both your quality time. Make sure you don't cross any lines", Alice cautioned them.

"Sure sure", Kirito assured her as the door was the only thing separating them both. She walked away, clutching her hand tightly for some reason.

Kirito went on to lick the remaining blood on Eugeo's nape. The wound healed immediately leaving only a clear firm bite mark.

Eugeo was a bit terrified and scared. Tears had already poured out of his eyes several times as he whimpered.

"Aren't we a baby now?", Kirito grinned at Eugeo carrying him in the bridal style which startled the latter.

"I was scared Kiritooo~. I thought I was going to die. Though I don't mind being killed by y-", Eugeo responded.

Before he could finish his sentence Kirito had swiftly removed Eugeo's pants and underwear off to the dismay of the latter.

Kirito only carried him to remove Eugeo's pants and underwear off. Now that it was done, he put him down.

"Wow, look how wet your pants are. Hmm, your dick is not as wet as your butt!", a curious Kirito commented as he wiped out the wet liquid on his butt and nearby parts. Innocent Kirito knew nothing about how an omega's body works.

Eugeo turned blood-red in embarrassment and slapped Kirito, "Kirito you dumb perverted idiot!!!", he screamed with teary eyes. It was also the first time Kirito had seen Eugeo naked.

Kirito who had a red five fingerprints mark on his cheeks just grinned and said, "Ma, ma Eugeo, it doesn't matter. We are pairs now and also you look so cute~ By the way, clothes don't suit you anyway :P". Kirito removed his wet shirt which by the way became wet due to carrying a wet Eugeo early on. He used the shirt to wipe his body.

Eugeo stared at Kirito's shirtless body with awe. Kirito just grinned in response and said, "Want to see me naked?"

To which Eugeo violently shacked his head and pouted "No no no. Nothing like that, just give me some pants".

Kirito gave some of his pants from the cupboard and he himself dressed Eugeo up. Kirito wore a shirt and he went straight to Eugeo's face and pecked him on his lips.

Eugeo blushed pink and said," That was my first kiss???"

"So, you wanted someone else to give it to you?", Kirito asked in a puzzled way.

"No no no, it's just, it was just too quick and simple", he replied in a dejected tone.

Kirito grinned with all his might and pushed him on his bed and said, " Don't regret saying that".

"Huh?-", a puzzled Eugeo looked at Kirito as Kirito pressed his lips on Eugeo's firmly.

Eugeo was like "Mmm MMm MMMMMM!!".

Kirito to gave a deep passionate kiss to him and his tongue entered Eugeo's mouth.

Eugeo was in bliss and as soon as Kirito's tongue entered the game, he was like "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM".

Kirito withdrew to and took a deep breath and saw Eugeo passed out with spirals on both eyes.

"What a baby?" he grinned. He adjusted Eugeo on his bed, tucked him in properly, gave a kiss to his temple, put the wet clothes for washing before smelling it once XD and went out to meet the people outside. As he went out, the villagers saw him as if he were a God.

Sister Azariya went up to him and asked," You ok boy? How is Eugeo doing? You will have to leave the village by tomorrow, remember?".

Kirito replied, "We are both fine. Eugeo is sleeping in my bed. I didn't have sex with him, we are only 12 after all. I will have him when we both reach 18. Well, I should leave the village and all but sister, what about Eugeo's divine calling of cutting down that tree?".

"Oh how mature of you to not have sex with -", she continued without processing his question. When she realised, she went, " AHHHHHHHH!!! I totally forgot about that. The tree which hasn't fallen for 300 years. It's a divine calling too. Kirito! You and Eugeo should share the calling and cut down that tree as quickly as possible. I don't know how or what but you are doing it". The entire village was shocked to see sister Azariya show emotions.

She then continued, " I will be retiring as of now and will be assigning Alice's sister Selka as the one in charge of the church. I will mentor her. I cannot continue because using a powerful system call blocks me from making further system calls from tomorrow onwards".

Alice, Kirito, Alice's father (village chief) and the village people were like, "Ehhhhhhh?".

"Why Selka? You bought me up to look over the church. What should I be doing then?" a distressed Alice retorted.

"My dear Alice. An alpha and omega are very rare. A fated pair is so rare that people consider it a myth. There have been only one integrity knight pairs who are fated pairs and they are extremely powerful. People say they are as strong as the administrator Quinella and Stacia herself. I have a gut feeling that the fated pair of our village will need a young and powerful healing companion. From this day on, I will like you to choose a cleric swordsman calling and protect our two fated pairs with your life", Azariya smoothly responded.

Alice was on cloud nine and she hugged Azariya. One of her main worries was not being able to see and play with Kirito and Eugeo anymore. She instantly said, "Yes! I am more than happy to do the job".

"We get to hang around more right Alice", a cheerful Kirito reassured Alice.

"Mmm", Alice smiled back.

Azaria found Eugeo's father and said," Your son will have to stay in the church along with Kirito. He cannot stay far away from Kirito. Fated pairs must be protected. Omegas can become paranoid if their alphas are not around for too long and there is a lot to know about fated pair alpha and omegas. The shield which I cast and strengthen daily will clear off negative forces from entering the church. I hope you understand".

"It is fine. I am sure Eugeo is in safe hands if that boy is the alpha", a happy teary eyed Eugeo's father replied.

The crowd dispersed and people went about their usual routines. Sister Azariya informed Kirito that he and Eugeo will be sharing the same room. The black haired boy was elated.  He, sister Azaria and Alice returned to the church went about with their work for the remaining part of the day.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

 


	4. The End Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues on the same night Kirito and Eugeo had become a pair

Kirito entered his room and saw Eugeo snuggled up under his blanket. The latter had rolled over to the corner of his bed whose side was against the wall. Eugeo could have fallen off the bed if the wall wasn't there. He was sound asleep facing the wall. Kirito had a pleasant and fond smile upon his face as went towards the latter. He caressed Eugeo's flaxen silky hair. Kirito turned off the lamp and crawled into the bed next to him. As if a reflex action, Eugeo turned around, put a hand over Kirito and rested his head on Kirito's chest just below his chin. A surprised Kirito kissed his head as he slowly dozed off.

The next day morning, a half sleepy Eugeo muttered, " Something smells good Momma". As he opened his eyes, he was startled to see Kirito sleeping next to him. He looked around with wide eyes as of an owl and was trying the grasp the situation. He remembered about the previous evening and the struggle he went through. _I am Kirito's fated pair_ , he thought and was feeling very warm and happy about it. He slowly tried to climb out of bed without waking Kirito. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his neck and pinned down on the bed. He looked at the sealing with an unamused expression. _His feeble hand weighs a ton_ , he thought. He gave in to his partners' strength and dozed off again.

Kirito woke up a good 30 minutes later. He saw Eugeo asleep next to him. "Ma, ma what a sleepy head we have here?", Kirito said out aloud. His voice woke up Eugeo. Before he could completely wake up from his sleepiness, he sensed Kirito's lips pressed up tightly over his which made him go " Mmmmm. Mirimooo~!'.

Kirito parted with Eugeo's lips and said, "Morning kiss" with a bright grin on his face.

"I haven't even brushed my teeth yet!", a blushing Eugeo complained.

"Get up and get to work you two", a stern Selka shouted from outside their room.

They both lazily got up and went to brush their teeth. Eugeo's father had brought all of Eugeo's belongings to the church. All of it was packed into Kirito's room. They returned to their room after brushing their teeth. Eugeo started arranging his belongings.

"I have prepared the bath you two! There is only one bathroom so take your turns to bath", Selka voice was heard from somewhere.

"She is just like a Mom or a big sister right Kirito?", Eugeo said as he was on about with his unpacking. He got a small chill up his spine when Kirito didn't reply. As he turned his face towards Kirito, he saw a devilishly grinning Kirito looking at him. "Say, Kiritoo~ why are you looking at me like that? It's scary!", he said in a broken voice.

"Oh Eugeo! you exactly know my intentions", Kirito said wiggling his fingers. Kirito carried him over his shoulders and started running towards the bathroom. A flushed Eugeo struggled under his grip to break free.

Selka saw them pass by and thought _Oh yeah, they are a pair, there is no need for taking turns._

Just as Kirito entered the bathroom, Kirito made sure Eugeo's clothes flew off. An embarrassed teary eyed Eugeo went, "Moooohhh! Kiritooooooooo~". Eugeo immediately covered his private parts and crouched down.

"Mah mah, don't go hiding, let me get a good look at my pair", Kirito smirked as he pulled him up by his hands and thereby stretching them apart. Kirito analyzed his fated one from top to bottom. "You got a cute little one down there", Kirito grinned. He licked his lips and said, "You are so cute that I could eat you for breakfast". _Somehow way cuter than Asuna, I am going to die of his the cuteness XD_ he thought. Then he noticed a pouting Eugeo looking at him with an unamused face. "What's the matter Eugeo?", a cold sweat broke on Kirito's face.

"I am waiting to see my partner na-", just before Eugeo could finish, Kirito had removed his clothes.

 _He was upset because of that? He has recovered too quickly from his shyness,_ Kirito thought. With a grin on his face, he said, "You were saying something?".

Eugeo immediately turned rose-red in embarrassment. "Still, shy _",_ Kirito grinned as he picked up his pair by the waist and jumped into the bath making a splash.

"Ahhh~ you are wasting precious water! Stop splashing around Kiritoo~", Eugeo complained.

Kirito grinned and started splashing more water on Eugeo. _I shouldn't have said that_ Eugeo thought with an annoyed face. As he wasn't paying attention, a hand suddenly was on his head pushed him into the water. A startled Eugeo was moving his hand violently to break free. The grip on his head became weak and Eugeo immediately resurfaced out of the water with a super annoyed wet face. Kirito grinned at him as if he had achieved something great.

Eugeo squirted some water from his mouth and said, " Two can play at that game Kirito!!". He pounced on the latter pushing down into the bath-tub.

It had been a few minutes as they entered the bath and sister Azariya happened to pass by. She heard the splashing and she shouted, " No playing in the bath! Someone could get hurt!!! Moreover, other people will need to use the bath soon and you are getting late for work!!! Also, before you go, do come and meet me!". The two became silent and Kirito replied "Sure sister!". She had killed the mood.

Kirito said, "Shall I wash your back and hair, buddy!", to which Eugeo replied with a bright "Mmm!". As Kirito gently washed Eugeo's silky flaxen-hair, Eugeo said, "Ah~~ feels too good Kiritoo~", to Kirito smiled. When Kirito was finished, Eugeo was half asleep. Kirito woke him up with a gentle slap on his back.

"That was uncalled for!", Eugeo pouted. He then went on to wash Kirito's back and hair. They soon completed their baths, had a change of clothes, breakfast and went on to meet sister Azariya. Eugeo carried his wood carving axe with him whereas Kirito was walking empty-handed with his hands crossed above his head.

"You boys took your time!", a fuming Alice greeted them waiting impatiently next to a calm sister Azariya. Alice's greeting made the boys break into a cold sweat.

Azariya ignored Alice's statement and calmly said, "Kirito, you are a swordsman now. You should carry the blue rose sword and Eugeo can have the sword and his axe".

The sword which Azariya got for Eugeo looked like a plain long sword. Kirito looked at the blue sword and said, "Hmm, I want Eugeo to carry the blue rose sword. I feel it suits him more. I like the plain long sword".

Eugeo actually liked the blue rose sword and was elated that Kirito gave that sword to him. "Thank you soooo much Kirito", Eugeo said with a bright grin on his face.

Kirito felt that the blue rose sword looked much sturdier, powerful and smoother. He had a gut feeling that in a dangerous situation, it would be way better than a plain sword. Whatever the situation be, he wanted Eugeo to be in a safer position than him.

Azariya was a bit surprised by the decision but she went on with it. "Fine by me! Alice will also get a sword and she will join you for lunch and will be with you", she said. She then looked at Kirito and said, "Whatever happens, protect your pair at all cost! May Stacia bless you both with a great day". As they were about to leave, she stopped them and said, " Oh! Selka will be collecting some herbs and plants near the end mountain, I want her to accompany you both till the Gigas cedar tree. Be sure to bring her along at evening when you both return!", Azariya said.

They both nodded in agreement to accompany Selka up to the Gigas cedar tree. "You will be fine on your own right? You don't want Kirito accompanying you right?", a little worried Eugeo questioned young Selka.

"Mmm, I will be fine on my own! Sister said as long as I don't enter inside the end mountain, I will be fine", a cheerful Selka replied as she hopped her way towards the end mountain. No one had a sense of danger as nothing dangerous had happened in or around their village.

As she left, "As if I would leave you alone!", an unimpressed Kirito said to Eugeo.

"Hey! I am not a childlike Selka!! I can look after myself", Eugeo retorted.

"Well, I can't stay separated from you for long", a blushing and pouting Kirito replied. Kirito rarely blushes.

"Mah-! L-let's get to work", a blushing Eugeo stammered. He took his axe and started chopping the Gigas cedar tree.

Alice came about in the afternoon with their lunch. "Hasn't Selka returned? It's just a small task. How can sister Azariya trust a girl like her to take over the church responsibilities?", she questioned the boys. Both boys were unamused.

"Well, she is still a child unlike you Alice!", Kirito responded.

"Well, at her age, I was back done with tasks with double the load of what she does", Alice reprimanded.

"Mah, Mah! Go easy on your little sister. Or maybe you are worried about her?", Kirito smirked.

"Maybe", Alice replied.

Time went on and it was almost evening. Alice was getting impatient, Eugeo didn't mind and was continuing with his work and Kirito had a bad feeling.

"Eugeo, we will go up to the end mountains and have a look. Alice, you go back to the village and tell sister about the situation", Kirito suggested to which the other two agreed.

Kirito handed over the blue-rose sword to Eugeo and he took the plain long sword. They walked for about an hour and reached the place where Selka was supposed to gather the ingredients. She was nowhere to be found.

"Let's search the area a bit. If you find something, do not act alone. Call me up. Ok, Eugeo?", Kirito asked Eugeo.

"Mmm", the flaxen-haired boy responded in agreement.

They continued their search. Kirito found some weird foot tracks on the ground. He called up to Eugeo and both were soon on their way tracking the footprints. The footprints lead to the cave from which Eugeo had found the blue-rose sword. It was dark inside the cave.

Eugeo picked up an elongated flower nearby and said, "System call: Generate Luminous Element!". The flower began to glow in the dark.

"Woah! When did you learn that buddy?", a curious Kirito questioned him.

"Alice taught me a few months back", Eugeo replied.

They ventured their way into the cave. They saw a bright glowing entrance up ahead. They heard noises of people talking. They slowly moved closer and also made sure they stayed hidden, they approached the entrance. To their horror, they saw a hoard of about 20 goblins along with their goblin chief holding up a tied up Selka on a wooden wagon. Kirito's alpha characteristics started to kick in and he wanted to start a fight immediately. For a second, he glanced at Eugeo and he saw him shivering like a cornered mouse.

 _Oh Boy!_ Kirito thought. He spanked Eugeo's butt and said, "Calm down partner! I will lead the fight and you cover me. Things will be fine".

A startled Eugeo thought _That's fucking crazy, the goblin chief looks like he could use them both as a dumbbell._ Though he thought so, he couldn't tell his alpha pair and he nodded in agreement instinctively. _Dammit, Eugeo!_ he cursed himself.

Kirito came out of his hiding place and shouted, "Leave her alone and you will be spared!".

There was an awkward silence. It was followed by a loud laugh (lolz) from all the goblins.

The goblin chief said, "Well boys, looks like dinner just came to us!! Let me handle this".

The goblin chief approached Kirito with a huge machete. He swung it towards him and Kirito defended his blow. The goblin chief was forcing the machete down pushing Kirito down to one knee.

"EUGEO!!!", Kirito cried for help.

Eugeo was paralysed in fear staring at Kirito being pushed back.

"EUGEO!!!!!! SNAP OUT OF IT OR I WILL DIE!!!!!!!", Kirito yelled.

All the goblins started laughing. The goblin chief gave a push and Kirito's sword began to crack. Kirito backed down by jumping back but the machete of his enemy made a turn which bruised his right arm.

"AHHhhh!", Kirito yelled in pain as he held his bleeding arm. Kirito realizing his mistake of choosing to fight immediately shouted at Eugeo, "Eugeo!! Runaway and save yourself".

He was puzzled by the lack of response and slightly glanced at his partner's side behind him. He was surprised to see furious Eugeo looking at Kirito's arm and then the goblin chief.

"KIRITOOOO!!! AHHHHHH!!!!", Eugeo yelled as lots of circles formed around him.

A system warning appeared to everyone inside the cave.

"WARNING: Enraged Fated Omega!"

"WARNING: Fated Pair Bonus: Temporary Level Boost Activated. Unit: Eugeo. Boosted Level: 50".

Eugeo stared blankly at the chief who was frozen in fear. "Enraged Omega: Intimidate Passive Skill Activated". Immediately, every goblin had some extreme anxiety about their current situation. Eugeo drew his sword and started walking in a walking dead manner swaying side to side.

"You hurt Kirito!! You shall pay!! You all will pay!!!!! With your lives!!!!", Eugeo said in a cold voice. Eugeo's sword started producing a cold frosty wind. "Enraged Omega: Madness Activated".

"System Call: Enhance Armament!!", Eugeo said. The goblin chief rushed towards him. Eugeo grinned devilishly and slashed his sword. The entire path from his sword to half of the goblin chief's body was frozen. All other goblins started panicking.

"Why you little brat!!! Do you think a little ice can stop me??", the chief barked. Before he knew it, Eugeo was near his face and slashed at the chief. The chief immediately blocked his attack but to his horror, the machete and half of his body from his shoulders to his lower half was cut. As the chief's body was withering in pain, Eugeo causally walked next to him and chopped off his head with a big grin on his face.

In the meantime, Kirito had saved Selka and she had healed his arm. Kirito looked at Eugeo's doing with horror and shouted at the other goblins, "Your leader is dead, run away and don't come back!".

Before they could retreat to the other side opening in the cave, a huge ray of ice beam sealed the exit. All goblins turned around in horror to see a monster of a Eugeo in front of them.

Kirito shouted, "It is ok Eugeo, I am fine now, you can stop!".

It fell in no one's ears.

"Haha! Hahaha! Ahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa!", Eugeo laughed hysterically as he slashed viciously at the goblins thereby breaking their defending swords, armour, body and bones. It was as if Eugeo's sword could cut everything like butter.

Both Selka and Kirito called up to him, "Eugeo!!!! Stop!!!!".

Eugeo went on killing every last one of them and kept on stabbing at a dead corpse. Selka was terrified to approach him but Kirito started running towards Eugeo.

"Kirito wait!! It is too dangerous", Selka warned him to which Kirito paid no heed.

Kirito hugged Eugeo tightly from behind and said, " It's ok buddy!! Calm down!! I am alright".

Eugeo still wouldn't budge. Kirito turned Eugeo's face towards him and pressed down tightly on his lips. It immediately snapped him back to his senses.

"Mmm-iri-ito!", Eugeo said in a weak voice as he fainted. Eugeo had blood-stains from top to bottom.

"Oh boy what a mess!!", an annoyed Kirito said as he carried Eugeo in a piggyback. Selka slowly recovered from two shocking scenes; one being the rampaging Eugeo and the other being Kirito kissing Eugeo. They came out of the cave. Kirito looked at Selka and said, "You go on ahead to the village and tell the sister that I and Eugeo will be coming back soon. I have to clean him. I will be using the water from this stream and I need some privacy". He grinned as he said it.

Selka turned red in embarrassment and she ran towards the direction of the village. Kirito slowly removed both their clothes and he washed first. Then he went on to wash Eugeo's blood-stained clothes, the blood-stained arm part of his shirt. Kirito's clothes mostly were clean and dry but Eugeo's weren't. Kirito slowly carried his partner into the cold water which woke Eugeo up.

"Tooooo cold Kiritooo~", he said in a drunken voice. "Mah! Mah! It won't take long", Kirito replied as he cleaned Eugeo up. Then, he made Eugeo were his own pants. Kirito was wearing a plain boxer short so he didn't mind sharing his pants with his partner. As for Eugeo's clothes, they were irredeemably red with blood stain that Kirito had to abandon it. Kirito then carried Eugeo in piggyback style and started off towards the village. _I love him so much! Sorry, Asuna_! Kirito thought.

As he was about to enter the village, a worried Alice came running with a bunch of clothes. "I seriously hope that you weren't planning to enter the village half naked. By the way, Selka returned and briefed us about the situation and I will deal with you two later", as she huffed and walked away into the village. Kirito followed her after wearing the clothes she brought with a cheerful grin on his face, a sleeping Eugeo on his back and the evening Sun began to set in the horizon.

* * *

_**End of Chapter** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed reading. Squeezed some spare time to write this. Would love some feedback :D. Seems like there aren't many Yujikiri fanfics and readers out there or my story writing just sucks XD. The next chapter may be short :P. See you all then. Have a happy great day everyone.


	5. Departure

Kirito is carrying a sleeping Eugeo towards the church. The news of them fending off wild goblins has spread like wildfire. Kirito looked exhausted. It wasn't an easy job carrying a person of his size for a long distance. A few villagers came up to assist him. Kirito shook his head and refused their request. Only he wanted to be the only one carrying Eugeo. He finally reached the church where he was welcomed by a worried sister Azariya.  


"We both are fine, sister. Just a little tired. A small nap could fix it", Kirito tried to console Azariya.  


"Take your well-deserved rest, my boys. It is ok even if you take a day off tomorrow. I will inform the village head", Azariya replied.  
Kirito also informed that had Eugeo sealed the other entrance to the end mountain with ice cast from his sword. Kirito took Eugeo to their room and rolled on the bed along with him and fell asleep in an instant. The next day, Eugeo woke up as if nothing had happened.

Kirito explained the whole ordeal with great exaggerations and teased him, "You were like 'KIRITOOOO!! You hurt my Kirito, now you shall pay with your lives'. I was super worried about you idiot!"

Eugeo became beat red. "You should have just died!", a pouting Eugeo replied.

"Oh really?~", Kirito questioned him with a sarcastic voice.

"Not really! I really thought you were going to die T-T", Eugeo eyes turned watery and started snivelling.

"Oie! Don't start crying baka! I am right here well and alive", Kirito consoled him and tenderly nudged his head gently.

"Mmm. *sob* Don't jump into fights like that again! *sob*", Eugeo still whimpered.

"Ok! ok! I am feeling sad too. Stop crying", Kirito said as he pulled Eugeo face onto his shirt. Eugeo started a downpour from his eyes. _Oh boy! what a baby!_ , he thought. "There there don't cry~", he went on teasing Eugeo.

"I wam mot wying~ *whimpers*", Eugeo replied.

Someone knocked their room door. Kirito opened the door to see an annoyed Alice.

"What did you do to him?? Why is he crying?", she asked Kirito with authority.

"Mah! Mah! He thought I was gonna die in that fight so he is crying by reliving the event", Kirito replied jokingly.

"Well, at least someone among the pair is concerned about the other instead of jumping into an otherwise suicidal fight!", she replied.

The words hurt Kirito. "Fine. I agree I was reckless, I will be more careful next tim-" before Kirito could finish, Alice placed a gentle kiss on Kirito's cheeks and Kirito blushed.

An even more surprised Eugeo said, "Hey! what was that for? He is mine!!!".

"Wow, someone is possessive! That's for risking your life to save Selka", a calm Alice replied to which Eugeo pouted. She went on to kiss Eugeo's cheeks too and the latter turned beetroot red. "Talk about a reaction", Alice chuckled.

This time Kirito said, "He is mine~", with an evil grin on his face to which Alice said, " Creepy pervert!".

"Huh? If Eugeo says it, it is cute and all but I say the same thing, it is creepy and perverted huh?" Kirito fumed.

"Heh! Well, let me get to the point of why I came here. My father aka village head says that on behalf of him and the entire village, they wish to throw a party for their young heroes for rescuing Selka and also sealing the path between the human side and the dark territory", Alice smirked as she said it, completely ignoring Kirito's statement.

The boys' jaw dropped on hearing the news. They were honoured and very happy.

"See you tonight then boys!", Alice said as she left.

That evening, the boys dressed up, Kirito in his usual black and Eugeo in his sky blue clothes and walked towards the town square for the party. As they approached, many known and unknown faces started wishing them. Initially, things looked normal, but as they got closer to the square, huge crowds of people were shouting praises. Kirito was enjoying the spotlight waving at all the people for all the praises and cheers but Eugeo slowly got intimidated by all the attention and started hiding behind. Kirito noticed his crumbling partner when the latter grabbed his shirt's sleeves from behind.

Some people in the crowd shouted, "They are definitely an alpha omega pair. An alpha enjoying the spotlight and the omega hiding behind his alpha".

"Eugeo! Buddy, you alright?", Kirito asked his quivering omega with a bright grin on his face.

"No-o! I-I am n-not used to c-crowds Kirito!", Eugeo stammered.

Kirito held Eugeo's hand tightly, grinned and said, " I am always here don't worry".

Kirito's assurance cooled him down a little. Some sacred arts users of the village began to chant," System Call: Generate Luminous Element, Form Time Crystal, Capture Memory". The chant was like photography of the underworld. It captured the scene in front of the caster at a given moment of time and stored it in the form of small crystals. Anyone holding the crystal can relive the moment stored in it. At the town square, the village head gave a speech praising the young swordsman which was followed by a buffet arranged for everyone. The boys along with Alice had their full. There was a lot of singing and dancing going on. 

_They sure know how to throw a party. Feels too much for just beating a bunch of goblins_ Kirito thought. Then he realised that the entire human race in the underworld was living in peace the entire time and this new danger which they faced should have brought great dread to the people. He then noticed a calmed down Eugeo talking with some of the town folks. Kirito wanted to rile up his partner again. He calmly went towards Eugeo and pulled him up to his feet and said, "Shall we dance!".

Eugeo looked terrified. Just the expression Kirito wanted to see on his fated ones' face. "I don't know how to d-dance Kirito", a nervous Eugeo replied. 

Kirito ignored Eugeo's excuse, lifted him up on his knees, held both of his arms and pulled him close to his body and said, "Just follow my lead Eugi". 

Eugeo blushed red. He felt hot, flustered and his heart started pounding fast. He was feeling the warmth of his love up close with the entire village looking at them. Kirito started to dance to which Eugeo struggled to keep up. The entire crowd started cheering their young heroes on. Eugeo heard some people say, " A sweet alpha-omega pair. An all confident alpha and an all embarrassed and shy omega". The comment distracted and more flustered Eugeo.

"Eugeo~ Pay attention~", Kirito gently whispered into Eugeo's ears which brought the latter back to his senses. Kirito continued dancing with him for about 30 minutes and finally came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the square. Eugeo was exhausted and slowly looked up to Kirito to see why he stopped. When he turned his eyes towards Kirito, he was surprised to feel Kirito's lips tightly pressed over his. The entire female audience went, "Kyaaah!!!!" and Alice shouted, "That idiot!" as she turned her face away in embarrassment. Most people were surprised and suddenly started cheering on. _Too much attention!! Too much attention!!_ Eugeo thought as his head steamed out with his eyes turning to swirls. There was a pleasant smell covering the entire square. Kirito parted away from the kiss with a grin of achievement on his face. He then went on the carry Eugeo in a piggyback style, gave his thanks to the village people and started walking towards the church accompanied by a fuming Alice.

The next day, the regular routine was on. Eugeo and Kirito had gone to cut down the tree and Alice were to bring their lunch in the afternoon.

Kirito was bored and was looking at his pair with a blank expression. He saw him cutting close to nothing using the old axe. _I wonder what will happen if Eugeo used his blue rose sword to cut the tree instead of the axe? Hmm, maybe I will let him figure that out himself, after all, I am enjoying these peaceful times_ , Kirito thought.

Days went on with Kirito waiting for Eugeo to figure out what he had found by himself. They spend their days peacefully, playing around with no care for the world. They used to have kissing times often. Kirito was always the one who kissed Eugeo with the latter accepting his kisses. Eugeo was getting more and more used to his partner now. Eugeo was somehow so used to a routine that he never thought of switching his weapon of choice to chop down the tree. Kirito didn't mind. He was having the fun of his life which he never had in the real world and Aincard before Asuna entered his life. He was extremely happy to be with a boy of his age with whom he could connect perfectly, play around, tease, wrestle, share pain and love unconditionally. _A dream of a life_ he used to think. At the same time, he still used to think about Asuna, mostly with a pang of feeling guilt because of his new stronger feelings for Eugeo. He felt as if he was cheating her though he tries to come up with several ways to console himself. With things going peacefully, what could possibly go wrong?

Days became months and months to years. Kirito is 18 now, Alice and Eugeo 17. Eugeo's Sister Azariya was getting impatient. She wanted them to chop down that damn tree fast and get them to become swordsmen. She was highly worried because a dent on the tree took 3 generations from Eugeo's family tree. She was even more worried because of the laid-back attitude of Kirito towards the whole thing. She was training up Alice and Selka so she rarely got time to give the boys a good lecture. All she could do was shout a couple of words now and then with Kirito usually flipping her off when no one was looking at him. Oh, that pissed her off seriously. _I must do something about this or this fated pair will become a waste_ she thought. She just couldn't convince Kirito to take their roles seriously. She had an instinct that Kirito already knew a way to cut down the tree but is not telling it to Eugeo. Just then, she heard a muffled voice calling up to her. She turned around to see Alice looking up to her. "What is it, Alice?"

"Sister, I am fine with learning so many healing and advanced healing arts, but why should I accompany Kirito and Eugeo all the time. Even patrolling outside their room twice a night. It feels like stalking. They seemed to be doing fine. They are not in some sword fight or anything? Besides, it pains me sometimes seeing them have all the pleasure and fun", a little embarrassed Alice confessed.

 _That's it! This should work_ Azariya thought. "You will soon come to know Alice. It will hurt you even more if you are not with them. By the way, when the boys come back from their job, ask Eugeo to meet me and make sure Kirito isn't around" she unconsciously gave a grin as she said it to Alice. 

Alice was a bit puzzled by it as she sensed some malice in it. "Ahh, sure sister, I will let him know", she replied. Alice did as she was told and Eugeo innocently waited outside Azariya's room. He was a bit nervous because he saw her as a person who always finds faults and yells at people like a grumpy old woman. Azariya called him in and locked the door.

"Hope you had a good day Eugeo", she started. "Come closer, I want to perform a divine art for some purification", she told the boy. 

Eugeo was a bit puzzled. He didn't know of any such purification arts after coming of age ceremony. Yet, innocently, trusting and respecting his elders, he slowly walked towards her. To his surprise, Azariya closed his ears and chanted something which was not audible to him. All he could recognize was the system call to generate a luminous element. "All done", she said as she suddenly looked very weak. "Sister! Are you alright? Selka!!", Eugeo started calling for Selka. "It's alright my boy. I will be fine once I rest. It's like I am banned from using system calls. Have a good evening", she replied with a warm smile. Eugeo walked out slowly back to Kirito.

"So, what did the old lady want?", a grinning Kirito asked Eugeo. "Moh~ Kirito~ Give her some respect. She just called me to cast some purification spell on me", Eugeo replied. Kirito instinctively felt a bit uncomfortable but he ignored it. "Mah! Whatever. As long as you are doing great, it's fine. Your birthday is in two weeks time. I just can't wait for it", he replied cheerfully to which Eugeo blushed.

That night, bedtime was nearing. Kirito was already lying on the bed waiting for his partner to return from the washroom. Both the boys were wearing pyjamas and their usual shirt. Eugeo came into the room and looked a little pale and sweaty. 

"You ok buddy?", a concerned Kirito asked Eugeo.

"I don't know Kirito~. My stomach feels a little weird. Must be the supper we ate", he replied in a pained voice.

"Mah! mah! nothing a good sleep with me can't fix", Kirito replied.

"I wish I was just as optimistic as you are Kirito!", Eugeo replied. As Eugeo sat on the bed near, Kirito smelled Eugeo in heat. The smell was not present until he sat down, also it was very strong.

_He never went into heat in these past 5 years!!! How now?_ he desperately thought and remembered _That witch!! What is she trying to experiment with him!!!!_ Kirito realized Azariya plotted this and was extremely furious. Eugeo lay next to him as Kirito was lost in thought. When Kirito realized his mate was close, it was too late. In a flash of a second, Kirito was on top of Eugeo drooling a bit as he clenched his teeth tightly.

"You are scaring me Kirito!", a weak Eugeo muttered. 

"The smell is too good. I want to eat you up Eugeo!!!", a frustrated Kirito replied trying to restrain his primitive feelings. 

"Bon appetit", Eugeo instinctively replied without thinking what he was saying. 

Kirito given the approval by his mate lost self-control and tore Eugeo's shirt apart which startled the latter. Before Eugeo could respond, Kirito's teeth were on Eugeo's left collar bone.

Eugeo gave a painful and surprised, "Aaah! It hurts Kirito!!!". Eugeo felt weak to fight back. Kirito's head was overflowing with pleasure with Eugeo's voice and smell. Kirito went on to nibble Eugeo's nipples to which Eugeo squeaked with pleasure. This pumped up Kirito more and more. His eyes became more filled with lust for his mate. He started biting Eugeo wherever his skin was exposed, his waist, chest, belly, shoulders and arms. Eugeo's pants were forming a wet patch and the scent was slowly fading out. Kirito before biting again got a glimpse of Eugeo's face. Eugeo's face was full of tears. He was enjoying it but was extremely terrified. Kirito immediately came to his senses and a sea of guilt and pain filled his heart. Tears of frustration and pain formed in Kirito's eyes as he started to whimper and whisper, " I am so sorry Eugeo!!". He then noticed a metallic taste in his mouth. He then analyzed his partner's body and was horrified to see bite marks all over him, some mildly bloodied. He ran to the door and called out for Alice. "ALICE!!!", he shouted.

Luckily, Alice was just about to check on the boys when she was startled by the sudden desperate cry from Kirito. She rushed towards their room where she saw a Kirito, with little blood on his mouth, running towards her, sobbing like no tomorrow. Alice was shocked and was preparing herself for some bad news. Kirito was trying to explain but was too panicky to do so. She somehow had a feeling of what had happened and she called, "System call: Generate Luminous Element - Tranquility". Kirito felt so calm that he collapsed on the floor and slept. She then carried Kirito on her back towards their room. She was stunned and shocked to see all the bite marks on Eugeo. She let out a deep sigh and called, "System call: Generate Luminous Element - Heal". All the bite marks on Eugeo's body except the bonding mark on his nape vanished. "You alright Eugeo?", she asked with concern.

"I am fine Alice and thanks", Eugeo replied.

Aliced looked at Eugeo's wet pants and blushed red. She slapped Kirito which startled Eugeo. Kirito woke up also with a startled face. "Clean up your mate! Now I understand why Sister Azariya wanted me close to you two", she shouted at the two. Eugeo turned beetroot red on seeing his pants and Kirito turned red as he glanced over at Eugeo's pants. Alice continued her lecture, "I also believe she wanted to teach you, two idiots, to take things seriously. Stop playing around. You two are the second fated pair in the entire Underworld. You know what? she has not yet reported this to the Administrator. She could get into serious trouble for not doing so you know? Find a way to chop down that tree and make it fast!!"

Kirito looked depressed on what he had done to Eugeo and also that his laid-back attitude has caused problems to all. Eugeo noticed his regretting partner and said, " Don't be mean to us, we are trying our best too you know!! That tree was not cut down for 3 generations, how do you expect us to do so as quickly as possible!!", Eugeo went on arguing.

Kirito muffled, "Stop it Eugeo", to which Eugeo paid no heed. Kirito raised his voice and said, "STOP IT!!". There was pin-drop silence. "Alice put me down. Also, we will cut down that tree tomorrow Eugeo! Bring your blue-rose sword tomorrow". Those words stunned the other two. Eugeo immediately realized what Kirito implied. Alice let Kirito on his feet. "Why didn't you tell me this when you realized it? You know I am dumb", an angry and hurt Eugeo questioned Kirito. "Trust me, buddy! I will detail it to you tomorrow. Let's go clean you up first", Kirito replied as he took Eugeo to the washroom. Alice left the day and the night was uneventful as the boys went to sleep. Oh! Eugeo pouted and slept in the floor to punish Kirito for biting him and not telling about cutting down the tree with his blue-rose sword.

The next day, the boys went about their routine morning. As they left, Kirito gave a death stare to sister Azariya to which she gave a warm smile. On reaching the bottom of the Gigas cedar tree, tears started forming in Kirito's eyes, he closed his eyes shut and confessed, "I love you so much Eugeo! I wanted to cherish you for the rest of my time in the Underworld! A path as a swordsman is very challenging! I can't imagine the thought of you getting hurt or losing you. I was selfish! All I wanted was yours and my happiness. Your safety above all! That's the main reason I hid the fact of trying to cut the tree using your sword. If I did that, we would have to leave the village and start our swordsman training! Who knows what's in store for us-". Before he could finish, he was in a tight embrace of Eugeo. So tight that he could hear his bones crack and feel Eugeo's heartbeat and warmth. Kirito started sobbing bitterly and continued his confession, "I am really sorry for hurting you yesterday night-". Again before he could finish, he was interrupted by a warm mouth over his mouth. Boy! Kirito was taken in by surprise. That was the first kiss initiated by Eugeo. Kirito's heart was melting in pleasure. Eugeo locked his tongue with Kirito's. Kirito returned back to his senses and returned the favour back to his mate.

"Stay Cool Kirito!", Eugeo replied as he parted ways from Kirito's mouth. Those words were ones Kirito used to say and he was surprised that Eugeo knew them. _I must have used them sometime in the past_ Kirito thought as he gave his regular bright grin to Eugeo.

"That's the Kirito I know off!", Eugeo replied with a grin of his own. "Now let's see how much I can cut with my blue-rose sword", Eugeo continued as he picked up his blue rose-sword on his right hand and went towards the tree. He took a stance and the sword started glowing. A system message popped saying, "Fated Omega Pair: Overjoyed Omega Activated. All Stats Significantly Increased Temporarily". Eugeo swung his sword with a huge "Yeaaaaaaaa!!!". The sword hit the tree with a huge crash and there was a bright light. The sword completely cut through the tree in one swing along with some of the background and both of the boys' eyes turned wide open due to shock. The tree came crashing down with a view for everyone in the village. Eugeo looked at Kirito with an awkward chuckle on his face and Kirito thought _OP as fuck!! He is too OP!!!_. Kirito went on to collect bark from the tree as he planned on making a sword with it. The tree was after all sturdier than an axe. As they returned to the village everyone cheered on and sister Azariya welcomed them back to the church with a proud smile.

* * *

The village threw a party for them that night. But, the sad news was that they had to leave the very next day to the main capital. Sister Azariya told the boys, "Pack up your things, take care of each other, Alice will accompany you too. I will be writing a letter to the Administrator. In the meantime, until the letter reaches and she responds to it, go the main capital and enrol for swordsmanship training. Kirito, no playing around from now on"

"Ohh! You must be very happy to kick out the freeloaders!", a pouting Kirito replied to which Eugeo retorted, "Kirito~ show some respect!!! She took care of us".

Azariya simply smiled and said, "I am happy to see you both grown-up and sure do know how kind of a guy you are Kirito!"

"Huh? Don't judge a book by its cover sister", Kirito retorted to her remark.

Sister Azariya went to Kirito's ears and whispered, "You both are still a virgin aren't you? Just like you promised on the day you bonded with Eugeo."

"Huh? How do you know that?? Moreover, you are a sister, are you sure you should be talking about these things?", a blushed Kirito argued with Azariya and a puzzled Eugeo looked at both of them. Azariya whispered, "I realized it when Alice asked why she was in charge of monitoring you both", and she continued whispering something more into Kirito's ears to which he turned completely red and exploded, "You could have told this earlier!!!!!". _If you told me this earlier I would have fucked him left and right! You know how hard it was to hold back??_ Kirito thought as he ground his teeth in embarrassment and rage. Azariya smiled and said, "Alpha temper~. My little virgins! pack up, you don't have much time". A puzzled Eugeo looked at both of them and asked, "What's a virgin?". Both Kirito and Azariya were shocked and thought _How pure can he get?_. "I will let your Alpha explain that", Azariya replied as she made a quick exit. A shocked Kirito said, "I will explain it when the time is right!" to which Eugeo a disappointed Eugeo said, "You guys are no fun! I will ask Alice when I see her".

The day got very busy. Kirito packed quickly and Eugeo was taking his time. Kirito strolled around, observing and exploring all the rooms in the church one last time. He went into the records room containing all kinds of records like birth, ceremonies and alike. Sister Azariya would keep anyone away from the room fearing something. Kirito stumbled upon the death registry. Curious as he always is opened and started seeing peoples death and cause for their death. He kept on reading until he found a scary pattern. There were a lot of suicide entries on the list. His eyes widened a bit. He noticed that whenever an alpha/omega died, the respective partner died on the same day with a cause of death stating suicide. _Was it really suicide or was the other murdered in some ritual?_ Kirito thought as might started wandering off in an endless sea of possibilities. Kirito then realised the pattern of partner suicide was seen beta partners too but was not a 100% like an alpha-omega pair. Kirito felt dread as he thought of Eugeo committing suicide in various ways. he never once thought the other way around. He immediately closed the book and rushed towards where Eugeo was packing his clothes. Eugeo suddenly felt Kirito hugging him tightly from behind. As he turned back Kirito kissed Eugeo.

As they parted their mouths, a worried Eugeo asked, "Kirito? Is everything alright?"

Kirito came back to his senses, composed himself and replied with his usual grin, "Ah yes! Just wanted to taste my vanilla Eugeo"

Eugeo was suspicious but let it slide. Eugeo, Kirito and Alice packed up and were ready to go. Sister Azariya noticed the change in Kirito's state of mind and asked, "Don't be sad that you are leaving! I will be praying to Stacia to provide you three with her divine protection! I wish you all the best in your future endeavours! Farewell, my children and be safe!". The entire village had gathered. Kirito cheered up as the three walked past the village exit. All including sister Azariya were waving their goodbyes. As they passed the horizon, sister Azariya muttered, "Be safe my children and I wish you the best!", her tone changed and she continued, "I wish you stayed longer. Ahhh! Ahhh! I am going to miss them so much and will be lonely now!". A tear rolled down her cheeks. A warm hand held her palm. "It's alright sister, it's for the greater good. I will be here for you sister", a warm Selka replied with a tranquillity sacred arts calming down the entire village.

As the three walked along silently, Eugeo broke the awkward silence and asked Alice, "Hey Alice! Do you know what is the meaning of virgin?", to which both Kirito and Alice turned red.

Alice thought _Too pure, must be protected!_. An embarrassed and flustered Kirito replied without thinking, "Mah! Mah! Your 18th birthday is coming up in two weeks right Eugeo? I will make sure that you are not a virgin anymore!!".

Alice turned even red and said, "Baka Kirito!" as she bonked his head with her closed fist.

"Don't bully Kirito", Eugeo protected Kirito and he got bonked by her too. 

"Alice meany!", they both said in unison.

"Shut up and walk you, morons!", Alice threatened the boys as they started running and teasing each other into the sunset.

****End of Chapter****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter! I am planning for some lemon, more fluff and angst 3:). All are just plans as of now. Is the tag mature or explicit xD I am confused xD. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. See on the next! Have a great time wherever you are!!!


	6. Administrator and Cardinal

A week had passed since sister Azariya had sent a letter to the axiom church central cathedral regarding the fated pair. Now, the letter has reached the hands of someone on the top floor of the cathedral. The person looks like a short doll with curly hair and chestnut brown eyes. She wore a magicians robe, velvet in colour with her head covered by a big flat hat. She also wields a staff with high authority control in her right hand which is also by the way taller than her. The letter was covered in a special red colour envelope with a blue colour seal. On seeing the same, the little girl's eyes widened. It is a letter of maximum priority. The girl started running towards the higher floors of the cathedral. She is currently on the 90th floor. She called out, "Quinella!!! Quinella!!! Wake up!!! It's code red-blue!!!". She kept on calling until she reached the topmost floor. She stopped near a huge queen-sized bed. She climbed and knocked the person sleeping on the bed out and shouted, "Wake up idiot!! We have an emergency!!!"

The young lady who was kicked out of her bed moaned, " What is it Lyceris?~". She slowly got up yawning and rubbing her eyes without a care for the world. The beautiful lady named Quinella has long silver hair with silver eyes. She wore a silvery-purple shaded dress.

The short girl named Lyceris signed and thought _she isn't going to understand the seriousness until I read the letter_. Lyceris quickly opened the letter and started reading out the subject loudly. "From Sister Azaria, blah! blah! Rulid, blah! blah!, To the Central Cathedral, blah! blah!, Subject: To notify the church that a fated pair-????", she chocked.

Quinella and Lyceris's eyes widened. A serious expression followed by an impish grin grew upon Quinella's face. "I get it Lyceris. Now give me that letter so that I can read it!", she ordered the other.

Lyceris was surprised and was staring blankly into space for some time until Quinella called out to her. She accepted her order and handed the letter over to Quinella. "I would see such a claim with scepticism. It must have been a fault with sister. The sister could be going senile. As far as I remember, Rulid is a small village and the chance of getting a fated pair from the same village around the same age is very unlikely. Close to zero I would say", Lyceris suggested with pessimism.

"Looks like the news is so shocking that it has affected your thought process Lyceris. Senile sisters even in their death bed can perform alpha-beta-omega classification with 100% accuracy. There haven't been any reports recorded by our senators regarding false classification. Besides, the sister can't be lying. It is taboo after all and the number of people who have broken the taboo index is 0 in the past 300 years. These are the only two possibilities so, the classification should be accurate", Quinella concluded.

"If what you said is true, then we should go all the way to Rulid to collect the kids. Ahhh!!! it's probably some unknown village at the edge of the map!! It going to be so exhausting!!!!", Lyceris complained.

"Don't jump to conclusions yet! The letter looks long. You just read the subject and that too part of it", Quinella replied. She then went on to read the remaining of the subject which mentioned about sister Azariya retiring and about her mentoring Selka to be the new sister. Quinella raised her eyebrows with a bit of a surprise on reading the subject. _What exactly happened?_ she thought. As she silently read through the letter, her expression started to change. From confusion to clarity, from composure to irritation to anger to red boiling temper. "THAT SENILE OLD BITCH!!!!!" she shouted. She shouted so loud that an integrity knight at the bottom of the church looked up with a bewildered look on his face

Lyceris is thrown back by the sudden tantrum by Quinella. She is happy that she called the sister senile as she had predicted but was worried because she hadn't seen such rage from Quinella in the past 300 years. "What is the problem??", she questioned.

Gritting her teeth, Quinella responded, "We are late!! We are late for a whole 5 years. The kids are almost 18 years. That sister BITCH had kept silent about the fated pair, THAT TOO FROM ME!!! It's more special too!! BOTH OF THEM ARE BOYS!!!! She knows how important this is!! This is worse than breaking the taboo!!! I better have her executed!!!". Her rage set of the thermal element system call which burned of the letter.

This greatly angered Lyceris but she managed to keep her composure. She calmly replied, "Stay calm Quinella! Nothing is going to come out of rage! Executing her isn't going to solve anything that's already done! Where are the boys now? We should leave immediately!"

Quinella calmed down and with a grin on her face said, "That's the only good thing about the letter. They are heading towards Norlangarth Sword Master Academy. From Rulid to Norlangararth would take a week. This letter has reached us in a week. If we hurry now, we can meet the pair in two days. Let's go Lyceris!". Quinella waved at a wall and it opens up to the outside. Both Quinella and Lyceris levitated and dived down the tower. As they passed down the 90th floor, she shouted, "BERCOULI!!! SHAPE YOURSELF UP AND TAKE CARE OF THE CHURCH! I WILL BE BACK WITH SOME MONSTER KIDS TO TRAIN!"

A confused Bercouli replied, "As you wish my lady!"

* * *

The story moves over to Alice, Kirito and Eugeo. They had just reached the Norlangarth entrance. Alice showed a pendant to the gate Guard which Azariya had given to her. The Guard on seeing the pendant got startled for a second. He then signed Alice to hide the pendant and told her never to show it to anyone. Without a word spoken by the trio, the Guard offered them to be escorted to the Norlangarth Sword Master Academy. They both looked at each other in bewilderment and took up his offer and started following him. "You boys are the worst! If it wasn't for me, you both would have played off and got lost! It would have taken you a month to reach here or worse you would have landed in some other city/ village or even the dark territory! No wonder sister Azariya assigned me to babysit you two!!", Alice fumed.

"We are responsible too! We would have reached here all by ourselves! Besides, we would have reached here in 6 days if we didn't take too many breaks just because you were tired! You got less stamina than us ex-woodcutters! Right, Kirito?", a pouting Eugeo retorted.

Before Kirito could say a word, Alice bonked both Eugeo and Kirito. "What did I do?", Kirito revolted.

"Well, it is your omega who said it! You are equally responsible for his words and actions", Alice replied with smug face.

The guard immediately turned back and glared at Alice. "If that pendant meant what it is actually supposed to mean and with your few sentence conversations, I would like to make one thing clear that you cannot harm these two boys not even in a comical way. Also, please do not use the word Alpha and Omega in the public, it could cause unwanted disturbances!", he warned Alice.

Alice was a little hurt but she realized this wasn't Rulid and she remembered something similar Azariya had told her when she was back in her home town. She pouted and said in a weak tone," Ok sir! I am sorry! Was emotionally taken over!". As she said it, Kirito and Eugeo who were walking in front of her turned back and gave an impish grin to which she blushed and turned her head away in frustration and embarrassment. They walked the rest of the journey in silence with occasionally Kirito playing with his fated ones' flaxen silky hair. Eugeo enjoyed it when Kirito pampered him by playing with his hair.

The Guard went to a lady staff working in the academy, pointed at his gate guard emblem on his armour and said, "I am one among the main gate guards. I must see the novice trainee dorm supervisor immediately. Tell them that it is a task relating of highest importance! Do not inform anyone else about our meeting. If you do, you will be breaking the taboo index! I am just following protocols so kindly do not question my actions as I can't reply". A gate guard coming over to the academy is important in itself. The lady looked over and saw three pairs of curious eyes looking at her from behind the guard. She immediately rushed to where the novice dorm supervisors office was located.

In about 10 minutes or so, the staff along with an irritated novice dorm supervisor Azurika stormed in and demanded, "What is it so important-", on seeing the gate guard she stopped mid-sentence and looked at the staff who called her and said, "Why didn't you tell me it is a gate guard who summoned me? Anyway, leave at ones and make sure no one is found roaming around this area!". As the staff scurried away, Azurika chanted, "System Call: Generate Luminous Element, Barrier". Her chanting was smooth and fast. The entire room was covered by a transparent cube which lets people out and not in, also doesn't allow sound to pass either way. "Confirmation", Azurika asked looking at the guard.

"Well, according to the protocol, it says, 'Code: Red Blue'", the guard replied.

Azurika gave a shocked expression. She composed herself and replied,"'Code: Red Blue', that's all you must say. Now leave immediately and forget that the events from the gate till here even happened".

The guard scurried his way out. The trio was highly confused about the tension in the air and the quick turn of events. As soon as the guard left, Azuria turned her attention towards the trio which made them flinch. Her expression turned soft. She smiled and said," Now, now, don't be scared. I have a few questions I want to ask and it is important that you reply frankly. The taboo index is nullified during our conversation."

The trio looked at each other and after sometime nodded in agreement. "The black haired boy, are you the alpha? Who is the alpha-omega fated pair? Which village are you from? What are your ages? Who is the sister-in-charge of your church? And why are you a trio? Who is the third person other than the pair?", Azurika questioned.

 _Calm, smooth and straight to the point_ Alice thought. Kirito replied before anyone could, "Yes, I am the alpha and this here Eugeo is my omega. We are from Rulid village. I am 18 and the other two are 17. Sister Azariya was the sister-in-charge of the church but currently, there is Selka, who is filling her place under her guidance. Sister Azariya gave a calling to Alice as a swordswoman and protector. She probably did so because Alice is good in sacred arts, especially healing arts. We would like her to accompany us where ever we go. By the way, how did you guess that I am the alpha?", Kirito replied with a question. _M-my omega!_ Eugeo thought about Kirito's wording as he blushed and hid his face in embarrassment. _When did Kirito become so good talking?_ Alice thought.

Azurika chuckled and said, "Well, look at the order in which you three are standing. You are leading the other two Kirito, typical of an alpha". The trio responded with an "Oooohh!" in unison. Azurika froze for a second and in a nervous tone asked, "When did you both become fated pairs?"

Kirito replied, "Hmm when I was about to become 14 and Eugeo was 13 I think?"

Azurika became pale but she didn't say anything in response to Kirito's reply. She said, "I will give you both novice noble dorm rooms. It is entirely for you two alone. I will give Alice a shared room in the commoners' area. You can meet her in the common area and cafeteria which is shared for both noble and commoners alike". She apologetically looked at Alice and said, "The protocol by the administrator asks us to give the comfort of more than a king to an alpha - omega fated pair but it doesn't say anything about the protector accompanying them, so I can only spare a commoners room to you."

The two boys looked at Alice again with an impish grin which earned a bonk from the pouting Alice. Alice looked at Kirito and said, "Well, I don't mind as long as the boys are safe but this is the first time I am separated from them after departing from Rulid, so Kirito, treat Eugeo well or you will feel my wrath".

Kirito still with the impish grin replied, "Aww don't worry Alice~ I will take good care of my precious Eugi Wugi wouldn't I?". He rubbed his nose with Eugeos' as he said that and planted a quick kiss on Eugeos' lips. This made the latter red-pink with a flustered reply, "Not in front of everyone Kirito~". The two young ladies blushed to Kirito's act.

"I would refrain from harming them even for fun Alice! They may be your good friends but this carefree self could land you in trouble in the future. Also, the dorm rules are strict and I am quite strict too, so kindly abide by the rules. I have to make a report of this to the administrator, she will come to pick you guys soon and then you may carry on with your swordsman/woman training at her cathedral. In the meantime, do not reveal that you are an alpha - omega fated pair and act as nobles even though you are from a commoner background. Ok?", Azurika informed them. 

They nodded in agreement. Kirito questioned, "The administrator?"

"Yes, you can know about her when she arrives. This report will take 5 days to reach her and she may reach in 2 days to a total taking approximately a week. So kindly make yourself home here until she arrives to pick you up", Azurika replied.

"That means she will be arriving on Eugeo's birthday. Hope she is a really nice person", Kirito cheerfully replied.

To this, Azurika didn't reply. She said," Ok, come along now, it is getting late in the evening. I will guide you to your rooms". Alice was shown a room along with the commoners and Eugeo and Kirito were given a huge room with a single king size bed all for themselves. As soon as Azurika left, Kirito hugged Eugeo and gave him a passionate kiss. Eugeo was taken in by surprise for a moment and was like, the usual Kirito stuff. Kirito went on to kiss him over and over.

"Hey! That tickles! Haha! What is gotten into you Kirito~?", Eugeo giggled.

"I am going to have some fun with you tonight. 1 week of holding back because of Alice has put me on the edge!", Kirito replied with a grin.

"Ehhhh? Calm down Kiri-", Eugeo was stopped midway. Before he knew it he was on the bed, both of them naked with Kirito on the top. Kirito started slowly kissing and licking his neck slowly moving lower. Eugeo shuddered in pleasure. Kirito gently nibbled at Eugeo's left nipple which made the latter go, " Ah~ Kiri-~ stop~ can't~ brea-".

Kirito stopped and gave Eugeo some breathing space. He thought _how sensitive can you get?_. He also noticed that no matter how much Eugeo squealed in pleasure, they both never got hard in their private areas. Kirito didn't mind much but knew that something was off. Eugeo was oblivious to the fact though. "Ready for round two?", Kirito asked with a naughty grin.

Eugeo paused for a moment and in a low tone asked, "Say Kirito~, I have been wanting to ask for some time now, I and Alice were wondering, who is this Asuna?"

The room became awkwardly silent for a couple of seconds. _They both know about Asuna? How? Even Alice? What a way to kill the mood_ Kirito thought. "Hmm, I will tell you both who she is some other time, ok?", Kirito dodged the question.

Knowing Eugeo, Kirito thought he would simply agree with him and leave the subject, but to his surprise, Eugeo replied with a panicky tone, tears' forming quickly and rolling down his eyes, "Y-you would a-always m-mumble something almost e-every night about her! I h-held back from asking u-until Alice n-noticed it 2 days b-back! Say K-kirito, you w-wouldn't leave me, right? I-I will d-die without y-!!". Before he could finish, Eugeo felt a quick sting on his left cheek accompanied by a hitting sound. The sting became a radiating pain along his cheeks which was about the size of Kirito's hands. A red print of Kirito's hand formed on Eugeo's cheeks. Eugeo was shocked. He was never slapped nor even scolded by Kirito ever! He placed his left hand on his left cheek and slowly looked into Kirito's face who was sitting on Eugeo's stomach. Kirito's eyes weren't visible because of his hair covering it, his lips had a serious expression. Eugeo became a little nervous until he saw a tear fall on his face. _Kirito is crying? He knows to cry?_ a puzzled Eugeo thought. "Kirito!", Eugeo called out.

"'DIEEE!!', how could you say that?", Kirito shouted with a downpour of tears falling on Eugeo's face. As he shouted, the power went out through the entire village. Eugeo was shocked. Kirito continued snivelling and said," I would die rather than leaving you idiot! I feel lonely when you go for washroom breaks!! How on Earth do you even think I can live without you anymore? I will tell you everything about myself! But I am scared!! I will tell you but not yet!! Trust me!!!".

 _Kirito gets upset too and here I thought he was the strongest. Maybe heroes do cry_ Eugeo thought as he said, "Stay cool, Kirito. I am sor-". He was cut mid-sentence again but this time by Kiritos' mouth over his. Kirito put his tongue inside Eugeos' and he shared a deep long French kiss. 'Stay Cool' was something Kirito used to say to Eugeo whenever the latter was upset over something. "Let's sleep Kirito! Sorry for making you sad!", Eugeo replied in a low tone caressing Kiritos' body, head and hair with his right arm. Kirito lay completely over Eugeo and dozed off. _Heavy!! Can't breath_ Eugeo thought as he slowly pushes Kirito to the side. The next morning, Alice was met with a death glare from Eugeo for stirring up yesterday nights' situation. She had been encouraging Eugeo to ask about Asuna to Kirito for the past two days testing his trust on Kirito. _Woah! Scary! Looks like things didn't go well about the Asuna topic_ she thought. The day went on with them awkwardly exploring their new city. The mood became normal by afternoon and a boring uneventful day followed.

Two days later, they had gotten used to the place a bit. They avoided talking with as many people as possible. They did get acquainted with an annoying Raios Antinous and Humbert Zizek, 3rd class and 4th class Nobel respectively. They both assumed Kirito and Eugeo to be Nobels as well but they were annoyed by the fact that they were conversing with a beautiful commoner like Alice. "You guys didn't say which Nobel families were you both from?", Humbert said. "And why on Earth are you so friendly with a commoner like that girl?", Raios asked.

Being called a commoner and looked down upon pissed off trio especially Alice. "It doesn't matter who we are! Mind your own business Nobels!!", Alice retorted. _Oh boy, here we go again!_ Eugeo and Kirito thought.

"How dare a lowly commoner talk-back to the bloodline from a 3rd and 4th Nobel family line? Teach her some manners you two!! You two are Nobels after all right?", Raios demanded. 

Alice regretted her previous statement but before she could apologize, Kirito replied with a smirk, "What if we say we won't?". _That idiot!_ Eugeo and Alice thought.

"Oh! Revolting against us huh? Well then, we have to teach you three a lesson by ourselves then", a pissed off Raios replied. It was about to become a fist fight. A system alert over Raios showed up, "Enraged Alpha! Attack Increases!". "You guys are toast", Humbert said on looking at Raios, "I better join in then!", he continued and went on to crack his knuckles.

Alice wanted to stop them. Eugeo wanted to fight alongside Kirito to protect Kirito because of his fated pair instincts and Kirito was already ready for a brawl. Just when Kirito and Raios were about to exchange a punch, a foot was felt upon Raios face and he was sent flying. Every single one of them was in shock, people started gathering around to see what the commotion was about as everyone saw a young beautiful lady levitating in front of them. The lady then turned towards the trio, gave a pleasant smile and said, "Based on your system IDs' you with the black hair must be Kirito, and flaxen one must be Eugeo and the young lady in the back must be Alice! Nice to meet you three."

"How dare you kick the son of a 3rd Nobel family line!!! You must die now!!!", Humbert fumed as he drew his sword. A system alert showed, "Enranged Alpha! Attack Increased!" over Humbert. But before he could do anything, a sheer force from above thrust him down to the ground with his head hitting the ground which splattered his head in the landing force splattering blood all over. People in the surrounding began to scream and run in terror. The act was done by the doll-like Lyceris with her staff. She flicked the blood away from her staff and said, "How dare a lowly Nobel threaten Quinella sama like that! You deserve things worse than death! Consider yourself lucky! Quinella!! You should have slowed down for me!"

"HUMBERT!!!", Raios cried. Quinella who was already behind him said," Too late for that! You must die too!". Before Raios had time to react, Quinella swung her left arm in a Karate chop with such sheer power that she decapacitated Raios immediately. 

Alice and Eugeo were terrified and went on to hide behind Kirito. They haven't seen such horror like that in their lifetime. Even Eugeo remembered nothing from his slaughter of the goblins. Kirito was bold or in way gotten used to seeing stuff like that, especially after Eugeos' rampage. In a calm way, Kirito asked, "Who are you, people?".

Quinella flicked the blood off her arms, smiled pleasantly and replied," Oh, I am so sorry for the horrendous first meeting, I go by the name Quinella and the little doll-like girl goes by the name Lyceris". Her smile then turned into a confident grin as she continued and said, "I also go by the name Administrator and her by the name Cardinal! We are here to take you to your rightful places for training!" 

*****End of Chapter*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated Raios and Humbert so just needed a skirmish to finish them both off for fun. I think they don't count as major character deaths xD. Hope you had fun reading. Until next time. Share the story with people who like stuff like this. Thank you. Have a great time in whichever part of the world you are.


	7. The Gift And The Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added a reference image in this story. Do click on the number to view it ;)

With all the chaos building up outside the Novice Dorm, the Azurika stepped to see what was going on. She was lucky to notice the administrator first before eyeing the corpses otherwise she would have screamed as any other normal person would. She took in a deep breath and relaxed. She started mentally preparing herself for the turmoil which is definitely to follow. Quinella and Lyceris said in unison, "System Call: Generate Thermal Element, Fly Straight, Incinerate, Discharge!". A fireball formed in between their palms and was launched at the respective corpses. Everyone was terrified except Kirito. Quinella slowly turned towards the trio and said, "Well, since the thrashes are burned, we can get going now, right kids?". She noticed that she had terrified the people around. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and thought _Oh boy, looks like I overdid it again_. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, sorry for the commotion. I am your Administrator and Lyceris the Cardinal eliminated the Nobels for two reasons, 1. Their programs are corrupted and 2. They dare speak against a fated-pair, a pair which I have been waiting for about 250 years to emerge".

People started kneeling and bowing down towards her in reverence. "Don't you think that was a bit too harsh?", Kirito retorted. All eyes were looking at Kirito with shock. The crowds thought were _He spoke back against the Administrator!!!!_

Azurika immediately stepped in and said, "I am deeply sorry for what had happened here my lady, I am the Novice Dorm supervisor. The boy doesn't mean what he said-" before she could finish she was slapped on her left cheek by Quinella.

"You should be doing a better job in reporting buggy swordsmen/ women in training! You may have your need to protect them but I must protect the Human Empire! Should this happen again, I will make an example out of your entire academy! Tell that to your superiors too! Also, the fated pairs can talk and do whatever they want as long as they protect our Empire and the human race. I will take my leave along with the kids and thank you for taking care of them!", Quinella replied in a harsh tone. _I better relay the message to all kingdoms in the empire after this_ she thought

"I will do as you say, my lady. It's an honour to be of service to you", Azurika replied. She waved goodbye at the three with a pleasant smile on her face and started walking back towards the dorm.

Quinella turned her attention towards the trio again. She saw Eugeo's head pop out behind Kirito's shoulder with a scared and curious look. Alice was standing parallel to Kirito, looking at her with a scared and cautious expression, also with a protective stance with the aim of protecting Eugeo. Kirito was glaring at her still not forgiving her actions. If looks could kill, Quinella would be dead several times over. Eugeo gently pulled Kirito's shirt from behind to distract and cool him down a bit with his puppy dog innocent eyes. Quinella let out a sigh and said, "Don't be scared, I will explain everything in detail once we reach the cathedral. You will surely agree that what I did was right! So shall we go?"

Eugeo and Alice looked at each other and agreed to go. The only reason they agreed is that she is the administrator. For Kirito though, it looked like it would take some convincing. "Moah~ Kirito~ Don't be like that! She said she will explain everything ones we reach the cathedral, didn't she? So, lets' go!"

Kirito let out a sigh and agreed. Quinella with a delighted smile on her face in unison along with Lyceris started casting a sacred art in an area covering all five of them. They said, "System Call: Generate Gravitational Element, Levitate, Fly!". All five of them levitated, Quinella controlled the levitation spell and they started flying towards the central cathedral. Lyceris in calm tone said, "It will take two days to reach the cathedral. We can have casual talks. Avoid startling Quinella at all cost and also refrain from asking serious questions until we reach the cathedral. Levitation spell requires concentration. With an increase in the number of people under the spell, breaking it could risk all of us falling to our deaths."

Alice had already strengthened herself to situations like this when the administrator is involved. Eugeo, as usual, became nervous and suggested, "It's best we don't chat at all then!". "Ahhh! I will die of boredom", Kirito replied with an annoyingly loud voice. Kirito's loud reply startled Quinella a bit which threw all of them out off balance for a bit until Quinella regained her composure. All of them glared at Kirito with a death stare and Kirito looked away unamused, pouted and said, "Keeping silent for two days probably won't kill us I guess". Eugeo relaxed and chuckled and thought _Cute as always_. Kirito started making a mental note of all questions he wanted to ask to Quinella and Lyceris. He assumed that they both should know everything about the world he is currently in.

* * *

After some casual talk with between rest breaks, the five of them reached the top of the central cathedral after two days. "Ahh~ Ahh~ That was tiring", Quinella complained as she stretched herself. Her expression immediately became serious. "What is our default program? What is each individual's fundamental core program about? Reply in unison, it is going to be a shocker!", she asked with a smug grin on her face. Quinella and Lyceris went on to sit on the former's bed

The trio looked at each other's face and in unison on the count of three, Kirito replied, "Survival", but Eugeo and Alice replied, "Protect your loved ones". Lyceris on Kirito's answer threw her off the bed in surprise. Alice and Eugeo looked at Kirito with a weird, surprised and shocked look. Quinella was rolling on the bed having a laugh of her life. Kirito was surprised himself. He became nervous with all eyes on him.

Eugeo with tears on his eyes said, "Kirito~, Don't joke on questions like that! Did losing your memories have to do with this too?". He slowly started whimpering.

Quinella stopped laughing, shot up from her bed and said, "Your alpha is not from this world! He is from the other side Eugeo~".

"Oie! I will explain it to them later! Here, he is still everything to me. Don't make him worry unnecessarily!", Kirito, with a stern look, warned Quinella. "Trust me in this one Eugeo! Alice! I am sorry for not telling it to you till now". Kirito thought in silence a second and immediately shouted, "So that's why there are so many suicides as a cause of death on the death registry!" in realization. Eugeo and Alice again went, "Wha-", before they were cut-off by a fuming Quinella.

"You peered into the death registry of your church!! That sister is good for nothing!! She ..", Quinella shouted and went on rambling non-sense. The trio became scared again and thought _Wow! She has a short fuse_. They took the same position with Kirito and Alice in defensive stance trying to protect Eugeo who was in a crouched position with eyes shut and hands over his head, covering his ears.

Lyceris on seeing the facial expression of the trio signed and thought _Ahhhh! there she goes snapping again!_. She, with a blank expressionless face, pointed her staff at Quinella and said, "System Call: Generate Aqueous Element, Fly Straight, Discharge!". About two buckets of water poured over Quinella like a water gun from Lyceris's staff.

Quinella squirted water from her mouth and looked at Lyceris and said, "What the hell was that for?" with shark-like teeth.

"You are scaring the kids again, idiot~!", Lyceris replied in an annoyed tone.

Quinella looked at the trio realizing her fault said, "Oh!! I am so sorry!", in an awkward manner by scratching the back of her head.

Kirito asked a question to dispell the tension in the room. He asked, "How come the people didn't recognize you both? How come they believed you when you claimed that you were the administrator!"

Alice thought, _Wow! You should have asked that before accepting to be brought here!_

Quinella chucked and replied, "Well, it has been about 250 years since we left the cathedral. I am about 300 years old now. Of course, no one would recognize us! To impersonate as someone of extreme importance is taboo! Important are people namely, Me, Lyceris, the Knights and, Guards. Note that impersonating as nobles are fine!"

Kirito and Eugeo replied in unison, "That means you are an old hag-!". Before they could finish they got bonked on their heads hardly by Quinella [1](https://i.pximg.net/img-master/img/2019/04/07/21/34/33/74094635_p0_master1200.jpg). Alice thought _She looks young and beautiful for an old hag. Boys! Don't know what to say out loud_ and she chuckled.

 _The omega is too soft and weak like every other omega_ Quinella thought. "Lyceris, go and call Bercouli Knight One and Fanatio Knight Two", Quinella ordered. Lyceris slowly levitated away from sight. "Now, on to more serious topics! I asked about the fundamental core program not to expose you Kirito, that you are from another world, but to talk about the gift and the curse of a fated pair", she said.

The trio looked puzzled. Quinella said, "Just like you noticed from THE DEATH REGISTRY", she said it gritting her teeth on the death registry part and continued, " people easily commit suicide if the people they want to protect die. For example, for a beta couple, if one of them died, the other usually commit suicide within a week if they don't find another partner they can protect. The system begins to execute a depression core program which is the main reason for suicide. The depression program kicks in on the moment of their significant others death or within two or three days. When it starts executing, the beta in loss will usually lose the resolve to find a new beta partner and usually, no one can help them. I tried so many things even as to change the program itself, but it is a core program and Lyceris as a cardinal system will not allow me to touch it. So yeah, 50% of people die of suicide in this world. Actually, more than 50% because if a beta or alpha or omega fails to find someone to protect by the age of 18, they will start executing the depression program and will commit suicide sooner or later".

Quinella said all of this in a calm tone with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes, she saw the trio terrified by this new information. "Ahh, I thought your sister in your church should have explained this already?", Quinella questioned with sweatdrop in awkwardness. She had gotten too used to the phenomenon in the past 300 years.

"So what are the gift and the curse for a fated pair then? What about Alice? She is going to be 18 soon!", Kirito questioned.

"Well, your friend Alice will be fine as her calling is to protect you both! As long as I don't completely separate you three, she will be fine!", Quinella replied to Kirito's second question. "For your first question, alphas and omegas are highly emotional when it comes to their partners. This emotional protection has a core program linked to it called Enrage. The gift is that, whenever an alpha or omega is in danger, the significant other will automatically execute the Enrage program and will have their attack reaching to very high levels. Such high levels that a beta fighting an enraged alpha or omega will have all their stats drop and can break most of the weapons and bones of the enemy like a toothpick. This is the main reason for them to be chosen as Integrity Knights in the first place. Enrage is more like an auto-pilot search and destroy the enemy! Alpha and omega are gifted that the one usually never fails to protect the other when the situation calls for strength".

Eugeo was confused and had swirls on his eyes. Kirito chuckled and said, "Don't worry buddy, I got it!". He then looked at Quinella and asked, "So you and Lyceris must be an alpha omega pair!"

Quinella's expression turned grim, "We are both alphas. Well, there was one-time Lyceris allowed me to change the core program. We changed our emotional program a bit. Because of that, the system made Lyceris emotionless, reprogrammed her to protect me at all cost. The system assigned me the administrator and changed my calling from divine arts research to protection of the entire human empire. Continuing on, if one among an alpha-omega pair dies, the depression program kicks in immediately and the significant other dies within a day or two. They die both natural and suicidal deaths."

"I don't find any curse in this!", Kirito replied.

"Well, I have a question for you both. What is the longest amount of time you both were separated from each other after becoming a fated pair? ", Quinella questioned.

Both Kirito and Eugeo went silent. They were recalling their memories. They played together, slept together and bathed together. Only times when they were separated was when they were using the restrooms. Kirito also noticed that Eugeo would sometimes get panicky when Kirito took more time than usual. Sometimes, he remembered Eugeo leaning on the other side of the restroom door just to be close to him. Kirito did the same sometimes. He found the behaviour weird but he didn't put too much thought to it till then. Kirito blushed a bit and replied, "Only during restroom breaks!". Eugeo replied, "8 minutes 36 seconds". Kirito was shocked and everyone laughed out loud at the strange fact that Eugeo had even kept track of the time.

"If a fated pair's significant other is missing for say 30 minutes or was in danger of any sort, they go into a rage which set all their stats to maximum sometimes even affecting the environment. An alpha's rage is usually more fierce than an omega's. A normal fated pair calms down after seeing their significant other safe but a fated pair usually doesn't. The other calms down only after so much convincing by the significant other or are knocked out by the enemy. They can also be separated from them for a month to a year but that's not the case with a fated pair. The curse is that fated pairs cannot be separated and also we don't know what happens if one among the fated pair dies. They are destined together!", Quinella replied

Kirito and Eugeo felt their bodies tingle. They were actually happy to hear the word that they were destined together. They found the curse as happy news than a horrible one. They were simply happy to be stuck together. "Who is our enemy?", Kirito questioned.

"The dark territory and their ruler Vector! We don't know when they will invade the human territory. That is the main reason I was furious that you both were kept secret for 5 years", Quinella replied with some sadness in her face. As she finished her sentence, a levitating Lyceris returned followed by a silhouette of two people approached towards them.

* * *

  
**End of Chapter**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the pic I used from https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=37116957. All credits of the pic to the owner ボタン. The link to the illustration is as below,  
> 1\. https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=74094635  
> There are a lot of Eugikiri and Kirieugi illustration in pixiv. Thought of sharing it with you all Eugikiri and Kirieugi lovers.
> 
> Sorry if the chapter was too dry or dull. Hope the details didn't confuse anyone. Hope you all loved it. Will keep on continuing this story. Loved writing it. Anything at all, leave a comment. All positive and critical comments are welcome! :) Have a great day where ever you are people!


	8. A Long Night

Quinella noticed Lyceris and the two people behind her. She smiled and turned her attention back to the trio and said, "I would like to introduce the first fated alpha omega pair of the underworld! Bercouli integrity Knight One the alpha and Fanatio Integrity Knight Two the omega!". Bercouli is a masculine, well-built, very tall and muscular man. He has a face radiating confidence of an alpha. His hair is greyish-blue and he wore a blue long robe like cloth along with dark shaded pants. He didn't wear any armour and looked more like a chill commoner in his early forty's.

Fanatio on Quinella's introduction hastily removed her helmet designed with the wings of birds of prey. Fanatio looked beautiful with long silky black hair with a height little above than Kirito. She wore a beautiful purple full light body armour and had all the traits of a textbook knight except she is a woman. She looked entirely the opposite of Bercouli. The one thing they both had in common is their radiating pressure and confidence which an omega usually lacks.

Fanatio immediately fumed, "Did anyone say anything about me being a lady and an omega?? How could you reveal our secrets that easily Quinella sama?" To which Quinella had a blank expressionless face. 

"No one said anything about you being a lady you know!", Kirito replied with a smug chuckle.

"Don't you dare think I am weak! I am second strongest among all Integrity Knights you?", Fanatio replied with a proud look.

"Well, you are not the first! Soon you might lose that number 2 position too, lady :3", Kirito replied with an even smug and naughty face.

Fanatio's face turned red in embarrassment and fuming anger. Everyone on seeing her reaction except Kirito thought _oh boy! looks like it's going to get messy_. She walked straight to Kirito and ramed her face into his cheeks. Fanatio replied with fury," Haaaaa!! Listen now brat, I am only next to Bercouli!!! And who dares surpass me!!!!". She said with her angry face pushing Kirito's face back.

Now this pissed off Kirito. He pushed her face back, frowned upon her and with a gritted grin on his face, barked "Well, it will be me and Eugeo here that will be surpassing your sorry ass Lady Fanatio!!". Eugeo panicked and thought, _Don't drag me into your mess, baka Kirito!!_

Fanatio jumped back and said, "Oh! You wanna fight? Draw your sword! I will teach you a lesson with my heaven piercing sword!". She pulled out a long beautiful sword and a system alert message popped up saying, "Divine Object Activated!".

Eugeo started pulling out his hair on seeing the heat building up. Kirito drew his standard trainee sword and said, "Fine by me!!". Eugeo came behind Kirito and pulled into an embrace. "Put the sword down! You are fighting against a top integrity knight's divine sword with an ordinary trainee sword. It's like a real sword going against a toothpick", Eugeo cried.

Quinella who had a blank expression for all the quick escalation that developed in front of her shouted, "That's enough!". Kirito cooled down immediately thanks to Eugeo and Fanatio was bonked on the head by Bercouli. Fanatio immediately turned her attention to Bercouli and shouted, "It hurts!!!! What was that for?? It is". She stopped in between as she noticed Bercouli giving a death glare and her expression immediately calmed down and she bowed down said, "I am sorry for all the commotion I caused!"

Eugeo hastily replied, "No no no, there is no need for that". Alice added, "Well, there is also one more person who should apologise here", as she glared at Kirito. Kirito retorted, "Well, she started-" and was interrupted by a nudge by Eugeo's elbow. Kirito said with a pouted face, "Ow! Fine, I am sorry too".

Quinella started, "Now since the introductions are over, let's get down to business. Kirito, I see that you do not have a divine sword. What sword are you carrying, Eugeo?"

Kirito replied, "Eugeo has a divine sword and we named it blue rose sword based on its looks. As for me, I wanted to make a weapon out of this". Kirito pulled out a huge thick bark of the gigas cedar tree they chopped from a travelling pouch which he carried.

Quinella's eyes widened. "Is it what I think it is?", she said to herself. "The indestructible cursed gigas cedar tree!!!", she continued.

The trio responded in unison, "Cursed?"

Quinella continued, " Yes, the tree is a seed planted by Vector to destroy resources in the human empire. Legend says that the same tree had destroyed so many lives in the dark territory. The tree has the ability to regenerate after it loses 50% of its health, hence the name indestructible. It is to be cut down in one swing after it's health is brought down to 50.1%. How did you get the bark of such a tree Kirito?"

Kirito with a proud look on his face boasted, "Well, it is me and Eugeo who chopped down this tree. It is a sacred task bested upon Eugeo the ex-woodcutter! That is the main reason we stayed back on Rulid for such a long time". Alice with an unamused look on her face added, "It was Eugeo who struck down the tree with one swing with its health at 99%". Kirito scratched his head in embarrassment and patted Eugeo's shoulder and said, "Ya, this pumpkin here is the hero who did it". Eugeo blushed as all eyes were on him.

Quinella stayed silent for a few seconds processing all the new information presented to her and thought _So that's the reason why that sister did all these things. Maybe I was being unreasonable without knowing the full story_. She walked towards the tree bark and said, "System Call: Generate Thermal and Aqueous Element, ..." and she went on to chant a long paragraph until a black sword was crafted. Kirito's eyes sparkled on seeing his new sword.

"What name are you planning to give it Kirito~?", Eugeo questioned. Kirito grabbed the sword and said, "Thank you Quinella". He then turned towards Eugeo and with a grin on his face he said, "Hmm, I haven't thought of a name yet, maybe I will name it later on".

Quinella with an impish grin said, "Come on Kirito! Try attacking me with that new sword of yours"

Kirito was puzzled. He took a stance and he charged at the administrator. Expecting her to block or dodge his attack, Kirito thrust his new sword towards Quinella's chest. To their surprise, she stood in her place without moving an inch. As the sword came closer, an invisible forcefield blocked Kirito's attack and a message popped up saying, "System Alert: Immortal Object". The trio was shocked but Lyceris and the other two knights were unfazed. Kirito immediately thought, _Is she trying to say that plotting to turn against her or killing her is impossible?_

Quinella spoke, "Surprising, isn't it? This is the power of the cathedral. I have made myself, Lyceris and the other fated pair as immortal objects as long as they stayed inside the cathedral. I have also cast an age freezing scared arts and thus we are all young and alive this long. I am going to give this ability to you three. But if I do that, I will sleep for about 3 months. Train yourselves till then. Eugeo train under Fanatio and Kirito under Bercouli. Alice can learn combat and sacred arts from Lyceris and, the church. The training will focus on controlling your enraged modes and focusing on your strengths. Listen to whatever your superior say. If the dark territory attacks us when I am sleeping, follow Bercouli's lead. Now first, hand out your divine swords to me, I will check their stats and make them unbreakable objects".

Kirito looked thrilled, Eugeo was lost with all the new information and, Alice just stood and was processing all the information thrown at her. Quinella got Kirito's sword first and started, "System Call: Generate Luminous Element, .. ". She kept on chanting a huge sacred arts.

"How does she remember such a lengthy sacred art?", Kirito questioned.

"My previous calling was scared arts research after all. I created all the sacred arts you guys learn, how can I ever forget something that I create? Oh! by the way, your sword is immortalized and is not breakable until this world exists!", Quinella replied as she finished her sacred arts. She threw the sword over to Kirito and a system alert notified that his sword is now an immortal object. To test the new blade, Kirito started swinging his sword. Bercouli noticed Kirito's movements closely. Quinella put her right hand out towards Eugeo in a gesture for him to give his blue rose sword to her and Eugeo complied.

On receiving the sword, Quinella raised one of her eyebrows in some bewilderment and she opened the swords menu to check it's durability and her face expression quickly turned to shock. "What did you do to it? Its durability is reduced to 10%!!", Quinella questioned. She went on to check a detailed statistics and was even shocked to find that the sword had been used only twice in which the sword lost 88% in the first usage and 2% in the second. Quinella had never seen a divine class object reduced to such low durability like this in her 300 years life span. She exclaimed, "It has only been used twice and it got almost destroyed in the first use!!! What did you use it to cut??"

Eugeo was thrown back with Quinella's sudden barrage of questions. He hastily explained his first butchering of the goblins and the second time for cutting down the gigas cedar tree. Kirito added, "He went, 'you hurt Kirito! you all will pay with your lives~'", teasing poor Eugeo. As everyone laughed, Eugeo blushed and went, "You don't have to tell that to everyone you see baka Kirito", as he went on to give one of his feeble volley of punches to Kirito's shoulders.

Quinella smiled and said, "Well, we have two powerhouses here I guess! I am really happy. You four are probably enough to take out the dark territory forces!". She went on with the same sacred arts spell and made Eugeo's blue rose sword into an immortal object. She tossed the sword to Eugeo and started walking towards the boys. She then warmly embraced the two boys and said, "You guys don't smell like an alpha omega?"

The boys were puzzled. Before they could say anything, Quinella continued, "Ah yes! The sister did cast Stacia Grace. I should remove that. System Call: Generate Extreme Luminous Element, Dispell Stacia's Grace". A blinding light filled the entire cathedral floor. As the light faded, Quinella looked a bit tired and the room was filled with a mixture of two pleasant aromas. Kirito and Eugeo felt both of their private parts becoming hard. For Eugeo, he additionally felt something in his stomach up to his butt. They looked at each other and turned turnip red in embarrassment. Quinella slowly whispered into Kirito's ears, "Give him a good birthday". Kirito who was already super red hid his face further with embarrassment and let out a muffled, "Mmm". Quinella then gently said to the boys, "Don't worry. Don't get excited. Everything is alright. This effect will slow down by tomorrow morning. It's already evening, so you go to bed after the immortalization sacred arts". Quinella rested over the shoulders of the two boys and wasn't getting up. She gestured to Alice to come close to her.

Alice walked towards Quinella and the boys. Quinella glomped the three, took a deep breath and said, "Generate: Extreme Luminous Element, Life Source, ..". It took her five minutes to chant the entire divine art. As it finished, she whispered, "Protect the human race-". Before she could finish, she fell asleep over the trio. Lyceris shook her head, pointed the staff at Quinella and said, "Generate Aerial Element: Levitate". She then went on to levitate Quinella to her bed. The aromas from Eugeo and Kirito had also subsided in the meantime. Eugeo and Kirito looked at each other with a naughty grin. They drew their new swords and started slashing at each other and started laughing like maniacs as they were flooded with system alerts showing that they are immortal objects. They went on with their merry way until Alice bonked the boys and said with shark-like teeth, "Stop playing around you clowns!!". The boys with a disappointed tone in unison said, "Cha! Party pooper".

Lyceris smiled and said, "Looks like your thoughts and speech are somewhat at synch". Bercouli said in an exhausted tone, "That took a lot of time than expected, it already 11 pm. Ok boys, we will start our training tomorrow. I am assigning the 80th floor to you boys and 70th to Alice here. I and Fanatio will be on the 90th floor. Be here tomorrow morning. Lyceris will guide you to your rooms".

Lyceris accompanied them to their newly assigned floors and rooms. One hearing that Alice and the boys will be separated by 10 floors, Alice looked sad and she looked at the direction of the boys. The boys, on the other hand, looked at her with an impish naughty grin. Alice's face went from sad to unamused and she regretted feeling sad for being separated. "Like I care if you brats hurt yourself and die!!", she fumed. The boys with the same smirk on their face replied in unison, "We are immortal objects as long as we are in the cathedral". Alice felt stupid and did a facepalm to hide her embarrassment.

Alice saw the floor and the room she is assigned to and immediately fell in love with it. Greenery is something she loved as a child and her expectations were completely satisfied with her new floor all to herself. As for Kirito and Eugeo, they were given a huge room with a single King sized bed. As Lyceris left with all of the boys' belongings in the room, they looked at each other's faces, with a grin on their faces, ran towards the bed and started bouncing on it. They kept on playing until the more mature one among the two a.k.a Eugeo suggested that they unpack their stuff and head to bed as they have to meet up for the training the next day morning.

Kirito being a lazy bum said, "I will leave the unpacking to mister perfect as I relax for some time". Eugeo just pouted and said, "You should help sometime you know. Also, you shouldn't complain about missing underwears to me next time".

"Ok ok I will help you just don't complain", an annoyed Kirito replied. Kirito and Eugeo had unpacked and arranged most of their things. As Eugeo was finishing the last of his works, he was slowly hugged from behind by Kirito into a warm embrace. Eugeo complained, "Moh~ What is it Kirito~? We are almost done". Kirito didn't respond for some time. "Kiri-", Eugeo was stopped mid-sentence as Kirito carried him over his shoulders to the bed. Kirito pinned his pair to the bed with his hands firmly. "Kirito~!!", Eugeo whined as he closed his eyes and squirmed under Kirito's firm grasp, trying to break free.

"Eugeo listen", Kirito said with a serious tone. The boy lying below him stopped squirming, slowly opened his eyes and saw a bit of worry in Kirito's face. "Kirito? Is something wrong?", the flaxen-haired boy questioned in a low voice

"Eugeo! I have decided, that I will stay by your side forever and I love you the most than anyone else in any worlds", Kirito said with a firm voice and slowly started to tear up.

Eugeo blushed and murmured, "Why are you saying stuff like this all of a sudden?"

Kirito started explaining everything about his life so far. He started with his virtual world experience at Sword Art Online. His painful memories of moonlit black cats, his lone beater life, how he met Asuna, how he fell in love with Asuna, Yui and all. He said all this to his partner with streams of water flowing from his eyes. All his tears falling over Eugeo's extremely worried face. Kirito wasn't sure why he was crying so much. Was it his all pent up painful memories or guilt that he loves Eugeo more than Asuna or he hid all these information as a secret from Eugeo and the rest for this long or was it a combination of all these things. He simply couldn't tell. Kirito went on for a couple of hours explaining everything in great detail up to his knowledge. He finally ended his tale explaining that he is a beta tester for the Alicization project. Eugeo is super worried but he kept on listening to all the things Kirito is pouring onto him.

Around 12 am, Alice came about to wish a happy birthday to Eugeo. She stopped before knocking at the door. She heard a low inaudible voice of Kirito talking emotionally to Eugeo. She thought to herself _Boys~ Maybe I shouldn't spoil the mood. I can wish Eugeo tomorrow morning_. She slowly walked towards her floor through the lonely silent hallway with the only sound being made by her footsteps.

"The artificially created souls broke when they realised that they were not real, so I didn't want to take the risk of breaking any of you guys. I consider you all as real and equal to me. I can't bear to see any of you getting destroyed! I realised that you wouldn't be affected when Quinella said that I was not from this world. I am really sorry that I hid the truth from you Eugeo! I will stay by your side forever and that's a promise!", Kirito said and immediately had a realization in his mind, _If I get logged out from the server, does that mean Eugeo will die because of loneliness?_ As he was thinking, he was snapped out from his thought process by a gentle warm hand rubbing away the tears in his eyes.

"Look who is the cry baby now~", Eugeo teased Kirito with a pleasant smile on his face.

"I am a cry baby so what?", Kirito replied.

Eugeo was surprised that Kirito accepted he is a crybaby. "I won't say you shouldn't Kirito. Remember, you are always my number 1 and my hero. Be strong my hero and my love. No one can ever replace you in me. I am very glad that I got to meet you".

Kirito on hearing those words glomped Eugeo in a tight hug. Eugeo let out a low, "Chocking not breathing!!!". Kirito slowly got back to the initial position. "So, about Asuna, I want you all to myself but maybe I can share to some extent. It is not against any taboo to have more than one person to protect".

Kirito thought for a second and said with a grin, "We will decide on that when the time comes. Until then, I am all your and your all mine". They noticed that the time was 2 am.

Eugeo said in a panicky tone, "Look at the time! It's this late, let us go to sleep!!!"

Before he was about to think anything, Kirito's lips were hard pressed on Eugeo's. Eugeo was taken in by surprise but he slowly gave in to his alpha. Kirito parted from his kiss and said, "Happy birthday Eugi pumpkin". Eugeo blushed and turned his head to the side and murmured, "Looks like you remembered it. Thank you"

"Oh!! We have just started buddy. You are gonna love it tonight~", Kirito said with a naughty tone. "I don't like the sound of it Kirito~", Eugeo said in a tone with lack of confidence. A beautiful aroma started originating from the two boys. The boys now looked like they were literally drunk on love and lust. Kirito remembered something sister Azariya said to him before they left the village. He immediately blushed on the thought.

Kirito then went to Eugeo's ears and licked it which made the latter squirmed a little as it tickled. He then went on to nibble his partner's ears and said in a low gentle voice, "Keep your right arm over your stomach and say 'System Call: Remove Core Protection'". Eugeo without a question slowly said exactly what his alpha had told. Eugeo felt something warm in his lower abdomen.

Kirito then went on to give a deep french kiss to Eugeo. In the meantime, his hands were undoing his own and his pair's clothes off. He stripped both of them down till their underwears. For the first time, their dicks were hard. Both boys were feeling hot and were blushing red. They never had this many feelings rush into their heads before. "Kirito, I feel a bit d-different than usual!", Eugeo said in a nervous tone.

"You are perfectly normal Eugeo~. You have never been more normal than today", Kirito comforted his fated one in a drunken tone. He then went on to lick Eugeo's cheeks. The most recent action is something which Kirito never did to Eugeo. Eugeo noticed that Kirito's eyes were bit unfocused. Kirito was always super focused on him whenever he had fun with him. This time, it appeared a lot different. His eyes looked more like that of a drunk man too. "Eugeo, I am gonna eat you up", Kirito said, again in a drunken tone.

Eugeo being the air-head, responded, "Hmm, Ok!".

Kirito was sure Eugeo didn't understand. He went on and added, "I am taking your virginity tonight!"

Eugeo was puzzled and he tilted his head to express the same. He then said in a soft voice, "If it is you Kirito, I don't mind anything".

Kirito got a flashback of Eugeo ones' telling him _What is a virgin?_. Kirito immediately realised again that Eugeo had not understood what he meant to say. He cleared his throat, blushed even redder and said, "Eugeo!, I want you to have my babies!"

Eugeo paused for a moment. He remembered something from way back into his childhood about omega men or women and, beta women can have babies. Eugeo finally realised what Kirito was trying to say. He turned redder too in embarrassment. He finally got some strength and said, "I will be most happy to!". Eugeo still didn't understand what he had committed to, but since it was Kirito, he is fine with anything. The aroma in the room got stronger and Eugeo felt his butt getting a bit moist.

Kirito went on to kiss Eugeo's lips, started slowly downwards, nibbling his jaws, kissing his neck, down to his chest and, started sucking, kissing and playing with both of his partners' nipples.

Eugeo started squirming in pleasure. He let out a gentle low, "Ah~" which aroused Kirito more. For Eugeo, all his previous times with Kirito wasn't this fulfilling. _Probably must be the dispelling of Stacia's Grace_. As he was pondering in thought, Kirito had reached his belly button and a sudden lick around that area made Eugeo let out a squeak. Kirito's hands were rubbing Eugeo's thing over his underwear. Eugeo felt that he would die of all this new sensations and stimulations. Kirito finally reached Eugeo's underwear and started licking and kissing making his underwear all wet. Kirito finally noticed that Eugeo's butt area of his underwear was dripping wet and smelled of concentrated aroma. The aroma was so overwhelming that he almost was knocked when he first smelled it. Kirito finally removed his own underwear and Eugeo was staring at his partners erected thing for the first time.

Kirito then quickly flipped Eugeo and said, "Relax Eu-ge-o~ Things are going to feel very good pretty soon!". Kirito had learned about the anatomy of omegas from books, sister Azariya and Alice. He had done his complete research on the topic. _More pleasure!!! I will definitely die!! What is he gonna do?_ a nervous Eugeo thought.

Kirito bit Eugeo's underwear and slowly pulled it off. He then went and put a finger slowly into Eugeo's butt. To Kirito's surprise, the finger slipped in easily. Eugeo immediately had a hunch of what was going to happen as Kirito's fingers were searching for his sweet spot.

Kirito let a second and third finger in easily. _An omega's body is awesome_ he thought. Eugeo felt very hot. Kirito thrust his fingers until Eugeo let out a loud moan. Kirito had found the sweet spot. Kirito then went on the prepare Eugeo's back with each movement of Kirito's finger resulting in a moan. Kirito slowly removed his fingers. _Is this what he meant by feeling pretty good? It felt awesome. I don't think there can be anything more awesome than this feeling_ , Eugeo thought. Little did he know that he was gonna change that last part of his thought almost instantly.

Kirito said, "I am putting it in!". Eugeo instinctively replied, "Mmm" and immediately thought, _Put what in?_. His question was instantly answered as Kirito thrust his thing completely inside Eugeo. Eugeo let out a low squeal in overflowing pleasure. His eyes were slowly starting blur out. He heard Kirito say, "I am going to move now. If it hurts do tell me ok?" Kirito was not ready for a response and was getting in a position to move.

Eugeo thought, _Move? What did he-_. Before he complete thought, Kirito slowly pulled his thing out and before it was out, he thrust back in gently. Eugeo let out a low moan. Kirito slowly started moving faster and Eugeo's moans became louder and louder. Eugeo's moans were like motivation for Kirito to move faster. Eugeo unconsciously said, "Faster Kirito!". This broke all restraints Kirito and he went on full thrust mode on Eugeo's ass.

The thrusting and moaning continued for about Stacia knows how long until both the boys came at the same time. Eugeo on the bed and Kirito completely inside Eugeo's ass. The aroma slowly began to reduce and Kirito pulled out from Eugeo and laid completely flat on the bed with his arms and legs stretched out. He then went on to pull Eugeo close to him and said, "You doing alright", in a gentle tone.

Eugeo looked tired but he gave a warm gentle smile, curled in a fetal position with his head place below Kirito's chin and said in a low voice, "Mmm".

Kirito pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his partners head and said, "Happy Birthday again Eugeo~. Thank you for being born".

Eugeo said in a low sleepy tone, "No, I am grateful you came to this world". Kirito thought _Hope no one logs me out!!_

Soon enough, the boys nodded off to sleep at 4. 13 AM

***** End of Chapter *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry people. I took about a month to upload this chapter. I was a little busy. Hope enjoyed reading it. I think it officially requires an explicit tag now xD. I never wrote explicit content at all (as a matter of fact, this is my very first fanfic xD), so very sorry if this was not up to the mark. I will try to update the remaining chapters as early as possible. Will be glad to know what you think. Cheers :D


	9. Yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I think there are a few things you could consider violence xD I don't know. Just a little heads up :)

Kirito slowly opened his eyes. It was very bright outside. The night before was a bit hazy with all the sleepiness still left in him. He was sleeping on his left side and he felt a bundle of warmth curled up into a fetal position to his right. He sat up, looked slowly down the sheets covering them and he noticed both of them naked. He slowly started to remember what he had done the previous night. He wanted to have his time with Eugeo but he felt he took it a little too far. He remembered his time with Asuna and started violently ruffling his own bed head with a goofy look on his face and thought _It felt good! It felt so good! More than the time with Asuna._. He looked down on his flaxen-haired cinnamon role and thought _God! whoever you are! Thank you for this wonderful gift. I so wanna eat him up xD_. He then looked at the time on his Stacia window and his eyes widened up as it showed12 pm. He was late for the morning meeting with Bercouli and Fanatio. Now it wasn't morning anymore. He wanted to wake up Eugeo. He slowly rubbed his cheeks with his palm in an attempt to wake his partner up. Eugeo gave the most pleasant smile, rubbed his cheeks against Kirito's palm and snuggled into a better sleeping position. Kirito's face brightened up red, _I want to kiss him so bad_. He slowly went to Eugeo's face and went ahead with a deep passionate kiss. A sweet scent started filling up the room.

Eugeo who was in a light sleep suddenly woke up to the sudden input in his mouth. Before he could realize, he sent Kirito flying out of bed with an uppercut as a reflex action.

Kirito flying off with a satisfied look on his face _Totally worth it~_

Eugeo totally waking up got a grasp of the situation quickly got out of the bed and rushed towards Kirito. "Sorry, Kirito~ I didn't mean to send you—", he stopped in the middle as he held his back and let out a muffled cry of pain

Kirito didn't notice Eugeo's halt in conversation. He slowly recovered and replied with his usual cheerful grin, "Ma, ma Eugeo! I am fine. How was the morning kiss?". His lower chin was glowing red though. Kirito on looking up noticed Eugeo holding his back and noticed distress in his partners face. _Was I too hard on him yesterday night_. "Hey, Eugeo! Everything alright buddy?"

Eugeo who was a little bent on his back, slowly straightened up and with a light blush on his cheeks, nodded in approval.

Kirito slowly walked towards his partner and planted a gentle peck on the latter's lips, embraced him into a warm hug and said, "Sorry pumpkin. I went a little overboard I guess and happy 18th birthday precious".

Eugeo gently shook his head sideways in disapproval. "I really enjoyed whatever you did Kiritoo~. Wish we can do it again sometime. Also, I am ok with anything if it is you". 

_God! he hasn't realized that I made out with him. How do I explain it to him? I feel like a bad guy now_ , Kirito started stressing out.

Eugeo interrupted his thought process and said in a puzzled tone, "It doesn't hurt anymore???"

Kirito was beyond overjoyed to hear his partner pain free. The main reason actually being that he can screw his pumpkin however hard he wants and Eugeo will simply recover. He grinned and said, "Probably because of the immortality effect. Should definitely thank Quinella for that".

On hearing Quinella's name being mentioned, Eugeo remembered the meeting with Bercouli and Fanatio and his happy face turned in to fear, distress and anxiety. "We are so late!!! We should go and meet them now!!! Why didn't anyone come to wake us up???" Eugeo panicked. He was about the leave the room naked until Kirito grabbed him and gave a deep passionate kiss to calm him down.

"Calm down Eugeo!! Nothing is going to happen if we panic. We will get ready and meet up with them patiently. Let me do the talking and I will take whatever they throw at me", Kirito comforted his partner. He then went on to carry him in bridal style and took him to the bathroom. 

"We have to brush our teeth first", Eugeo pouted. To which Kirito smiled and nodded in agreement.

After brushing their teeth, they both found themselves in a big warm bath. Eugeo with his head half-submerged underwater mumbled, "Is this really ok Kirito?~ Us relaxing like this".

"It doesn't matter. Just live in the moment Eugi", Kirito grinned and relaxed in the bath. His laid back way of putting made Eugeo a bit nervous.

* * *

Finally, at 3 pm the pair got dressed up in their usual clothes and were off to meet Fanatio and Bercouli on the 90th floor. Of course, they had taken their respective swords too. Eugeo walked behind Kirito, trying to hide from the view of non-existent spectators and Kirito walked in a laid back way with both his arms resting over his head, also thinking of good excuses for them being late by half a day. As they reached the top, all they were able to see was a relaxed Bercouli, a missing Fanatio and a calm Lyceris teaching a serious Alice some sacred arts. Bercouli noticed the pair first and gave a warm smile. The boys thought that smile meant they weren't in that much of a trouble. Alice noticed them and she stormed towards them. Eugeo immediately hid behind Kirito.

 _Oh boy! Here comes trouble_ , Kirito thought. She walked straight to them and looked over Kirito's shoulders at Eugeo and said with a full sunshine smile, "Happy birthday Eugeo~".

Eugeo's face immediately brightened up and he said, "Thank you, Alice!"

She then looked over at Kirito with a death glare and bonked his head. Kirito let out an 'Ow' and whined, "What did I do?"

She said, "That's for being late, moron! Fanatio arrived here at 8 am and fumed off at 8.30 am. I learned about 10 new sacred arts while you were taking your sweet time. Lyceris forgot to mention something important, you can ask her yourselves". She then went close to Kirito's left year startling him a bit and continued, "By the way, I came to your room at 12 am to wish Eugeo his birthday. I heard you whining about something and thought not to disturb you both love birds."

Kirito blushed a bit, remembering all the events that happened the previous night. _Did she hit me for being late or for missing her opportunity to wish Eugeo his birthday at 12 am_ , Kirito wondered. He rubbed his head were Alice had clubbed him, turned his attention to Lyceris and asked, "So, what is the important thing you wanted to talk about?"

With a poker face, she replied, "It is preferable that you both don't make babies until the war with the dark territory is over. Bercouli and Fanatio don't have a baby yet for your information. Bringing up a child could hamper your training a lot".

With the way the information was presented to them, Bercouli burst out laughing, both Kirito and Alice turned red from head to toe in embarrassment and, Eugeo with an innocent look asked, "How do I make babies with Kirito?" All eyes turned towards Eugeo in shock and Eugeo responded with a puzzled, "What?"

Kirito immediately changed the topic. He said, "Don't worry about it Eugeo, I will explain it to you in due time. Now let's get to what Bercouli wanted to talk about". Though he sounded cool and calm, his thought process went a bit like _Fuck! I totally fucked my boy left and right last night!! I hope he doesn't get pregnant !!! Some important information! She should have said it before yesterday night and why on Earth would they release the suppressed Omega and Alpha hormones if they don't want us to make any babies ..._. His train wreck of a thought process went on.

Bercouli and Alice were able to feel Kirito's thought process and they thought _They both definitely did it last night_ , with Alice having an embarrassed look on her face and Bercouli with a manly grin on his face

Bercouli cleared his throat and said, "Let's get a move on young boys! Kirito, you will be training with me as it was informed yesterday on this floor. Your partner will train with Fanatio on the 80th floor. Your first training session will be fist based combat. The goal is to control your enraged mode and increase the time you both are separated. We don't want our knights running berserk in the battlefield. Remember, you will feel pain from blunt attacks and only then will you heal. More the damage, more the pain and more time it will take for you to recover. Total damage may take up to 5 minutes to completely recover and become conscious again. Right! Let's get to work".

Kirito was overjoyed. Not because he will have to be separated from Eugeo but because if he logs out all of a sudden, he wouldn't need to worry about Eugeo going berserk and in the worst-case ending up dead. He said with a loud cheerful response, "Let's do this!"

Eugeo became super upset, nervous and scared. He always hated being shouted upon by hot-headed and manly people like Fanatio. For him, Fanatio looked more like a monster than a woman. He held his hands closer to his chest with both of them forming a closed fist. He was also upset with Kirito being happy about the training program especially, that they had to train separately. His eyes were slowly getting teary. _Does he not like to be with me?_ he thought. Alice immediately picked up the mood which Kirito hadn't noticed yet and she started fuming inside.

"Let's get star—", Kirito stopped mid-sentence as he noticed his breaking down Eugeo. A sudden surge of realization came to him. He immediately ran to his partner and embraced him in a tight hug in front of everyone which made the latter blush. Alice on seeing the pair blushed and turned her face away and started walking towards Lyceris to continue her sacred arts training. "I want you to get strong with or without me. I feel sad that we have to train separately but this must be done to make us both stronger. Ok?", Kirito said as he pulled apart from the hug to face his partner in the eye.

A sniffling Eugeo nodded in agreement. Kirito showed a closed fist at him. Eugeo cheered up, gave a warm smile and gave Kirito a fist bump. Kirito spoiled the flaxen-haired boy by ruffling up his hair and messing it up. He went on to plant a kiss on his lips and said, "Go on~ We shall meet later". Eugeo still with his hands close to his chest forming a closed nervous fist walked towards the 80th floor. Kirito felt a pain in his chest as he saw the flaxen hair disappear in the horizon.

"Come at me Kirito! Charge!!!", Bercouli encouraged Kirito. 

Kirito took a stance and observed his sparring partner for openings. After all, that was his way of fighting since Aincard. He carefully analyzed Bercouli's stance and thought, _"None! There is not a single damn opening!!! And he is just standing there even without a serious stance with all that confidence"_. Kirito was pissed off by Bercouli's confidence. Of course, any would be. It always looked like he was looking down on everyone else.

"What's wrong? If you are not going to fight, then I will!", Bercouli said as he charged towards Kirito

Instead of focusing on defending himself, Kirito's mind and body started searching for something. His thought was, _Must protect Eugeo! Must protect Eugeo!!!_. His body simply failed to process the fact that Eugeo was not even present at the place.

Meanwhile, Eugeo had reached the 80th floor. He saw Fanatio training with 4 other knights. Fanatio sensed Eugeo walking towards her from behind. She turned to her subordinates and said, "Enough training today, go to your respective floors and do not come to this floor no matter what happens. Now disperse in five seconds! Move it!". The knights gently bowed down to her and left the place in a flash. She then turned towards Eugeo and said, "Well, you took your sweet time to reach —". On seeing the body language of her new young knight, she boiled with anger. _Arms to the chest! Shivering in fear! No confidence in the face! 'Protect me!' aura! Textbook definition of an omega!!! Weak! Weak! WEAK! PATHETICALLY WEAK!!!!_ , she fumed internally as she started grinding her teeth. _Omegas!Omegas!!! OMEGAS!!! aren't fucking weak!!!!!!_ , her frustration grew.

On seeing so much bursting emotions on Fanatio's face, Eugeo shrunk even further.

Fanatio lost all her cool on the latest development. She walked briskly towards the boy and kicked him hard on his crotch. The kick threw the boy a few centimetres above the air after which he came crashing down to the ground struggling in agony.

"AHHHHHH!!!!", Eugeo screamed. A scream heard for a few floors above and below. In all this development, his thought process went overdrive and his thoughts were only, _Kirito! How is he doing!!! Hope he is not going through the same thing!!!_. Suddenly, he saw images of Kirito getting tortured by Bercouli in his head. His mind was taking negative thinking to a whole new level. _Must protect Kirito! Must save Kirito!_.

Fanatio unaware of all the things going on in the boys head started walking towards him to give a lecture. She heard a muffled 'Kirito' from Eugeo. She thought he was calling for help which made her feel disgusted as she went for another kick. She was stopped by a sudden system alert saying, "System Alert! : Enraged Fated Omega!". She was puzzled, startled and let out a, "What??" She turned her attention towards Eugeo and saw his entire aura change. She immediately realized what was going on and thought _It's been less than 5 minutes! He can't even stay separated for that long???_. Before she could realize, Eugeo was in front of her face. Her eyes widened and she thought, _Oh! Shi—_ , before she could even think and react, Eugeo threw a head punch straight at her heart area over her armour. The impact made a loud **clank** sound and Fanatio was sent flying straight crashing at the floor wall. _Su-ch pow-er!!_ , she thought as she fell unconscious as her body started to recover.

Eugeo's first words after that was, "KIRITO!!!! I AM COMING!!!!". He dashed towards the stairs all the way to the 90th floor in a mere 30 seconds. Bercouli who was doing a very mild and playful spar with Kirito was taken in by surprise. Lyceris and Alice who were a bit far away on the floor noticed the disturbance and started running towards were Bercouli and Kirito were sparring.

 _He took Fanatio out!!! Impossible!! He must have not gone to the 80th floor and must have returned halfway!! His yearning for his partner is outstanding!!! Kirito is fine thou—_ , he stopped his thought midway to see Kirito fazing out a bit.

Kirito felt a bit hazy and said, "Eugeo? It's really Eugeo?? I am so happy!" Everyone on the floor got the warning message, "System Alert: Enraged Fated Omega!"

Bercouli took a stance and Eugeo shouted, "Stay away from my Kirito!!!". Bercouli opened his mouth to say something but Eugeo was already on his face and threw a punch at the commander. Bercouli tried to block it only to be blown away. He landed afar and noticed 60% damage in his health with all his bones in his arms broken. _Were we both this powerful when our enraged modes were out of control?_ , Bercouli thought. He immediately healed as he didn't lose consciousness and started rushing back towards Eugeo and Kirito. On arrival, he noticed that Lyceris and Alice had already arrived and Alice looked red from head to foot in embarrassment. On the floor, he saw Eugeo on top of Kirito, caught in a deep french kiss. He saw the enraged status go off and within a few seconds, Eugeo fell asleep over Kirito with his lips still locked in his partner.

Kirito came back to his sense and returned the kiss to his partner. As he fell asleep, he parted ways with Eugeo's mouth and looked at the onlookers and said with an offended voice, "What?"

Alice with a naughty grin said, "Nothing! Just happy that Eugeo is topping instead of you".

Bercouli said, "This mode is what we want to get under control. I haven't seen such yearning for someone in years. 'Never' would be the right word. On me and Fanatio's first day of training, we were able to fight separately for 10 hours straight until Fanatio went into the enraged mode. Don't tell her that I told you this though. She would kill me". He went on to look at the sleeping Eugeo and said, "That will be training for today, we shall see again tomorrow morning. I will go ahead and check on Fanatio". Bercouli's hand trembled as he had a slight pain in his chest. _Yearning sure is something. Even after training my self to stone, I am still worried!_ , he thought as he left towards the 80th floor. On reaching the 80th floor, his face gave a pained and stressed expression which he immediately bought back to a calm state. He slowly went towards the knocked out Fanatio and checked on her damage report. The report read, "100% armour and health damage. A critical blow to the heart. Recovering to full health will take 30 minutes". Bercouli grit his teeth in anger and let out a deep breath and mumbled, "Truly, a deadly yearning for each other!"

***** End of Chapter *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now, this has become a routine of mine. I am writing these chapters so slowly. I am so sorry for the delay. I wonder if anyone even remembers the story anymore xD. Hope you people had fun reading. Leave your comments and suggestions. Until the next chapter, see ya all. Take care and have fun wherever you are.


	10. The Past

The next day morning, a puzzled Eugeo woke up next to a dozing Kirito. _What happened? Why am I sleeping in the bed with Kirito? Last time I remember..! Me and Kirito went to meet Bercouli and Fanatio. What happened after that?_. He looked down at Kirito and started poking his cheeks trying to wake him up.

"Gi..ve me a wi...nute ..ju..geo", his partner mumbled

 _You are a lost cause_ , Eugeo pouted. He got out of his bed and tried his best to recall. When he failed, he ruffled his own bed-head in frustration and looked towards Kirito with a naughty grin on his face. He ran towards the bed, jumped at him and shouted, "Wake up sleepy head!"

Kirito slightly opened his sleepy eyes and there was a sudden **crunch** sound. A message window popped up, "Immortal Object". Kirito woke up on the impact of his partner over him with eyes totally wide open in pain and sudden startlement. Eugeo definitely broke a few ribs of his partner with that landing. "Eugeooo! You are not a kid anymore~ You weigh a ton!", he whined.

Eugeo pouted and retorted, "Moh Kirito~ I am not that heavy~".

"Ohhh really~", Kirito replied with an impish grin on his face and in a moment, Eugeo was under him and he was sitting on the belly of the former.

Eugeo with a warm smile, "I am all yours Kirito~".

Kirito didn't expect that and his face flushed red. For some reason, his partner giving up without a fight made him a bit sad. "Let us not waste much time. It's already 8 am. Fanatio and Bercouli will be waiting for us". Still, after saying so, he went down to his partner's face and licked his lips

"I am dead!!! Literally dead!!! You didn't brush your teeth yet!!! Baka Kirito!", Eugeo retorted.

Kirito had a satisfied look on his face and got off his partner. As Kirito was about to leave the bed, his partner jumped on his back shouting 'Piggyback ride!'. Kirito was caught off guard again. He awkwardly held on to Eugeo, lost balance and both of them crashed on the floor with Kirito landing on his chest and Eugeo on his forehead. They both let out a painful cry. An 'Alert: Immortal Object' message appeared for Eugeo. It also stated 'Restoring from Concussion'. He saw a drop of blood flowing from his forehead down to his chin. It started disappearing as the healing kicked in. Kirito panicked, "Eugeo!!! You alright??"

Eugeo giggled, "Ya I am fine! You are bad at piggybacks now".

For some reason, Kiritos' eyes filled with tears and it started rolling down his cheeks. He hugged his partner in a tight hug and ruffled his flaxen hair. His tears became whimpers. Kirito was simply not being himself but Eugeo didn't mind.

"I am fine Kirito~ When did you become a crybaby?", Eugeo teased.

Kirito pulled away and said, "Always when it comes to you. Now let us get back to work". Kirito noticed a small new status marking near his partners status and health bar. He didn't take it seriously and ignored it for the time being. After all, they were immortal objects, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

The boys got ready and started to the 90th floor. Eugeo still couldn't remember his past 18 hours for some reason. It didn't bother him much as long as Kirito was with him. On reaching the 90th floor, they saw Fanatio fuming about something to Bercouli. She immediately composed herself to silence on seeing the boys arrive.

"Good morning sleepy heads!", Bercouli greeted the pair. They were definitely early compared to their previous day, yet they saw a hardworking Alice practising some sacred arts.

Kirito stiffened on seeing Fanatio but Eugeo went on to greet them with a cheerful smile. He still was intimated by Fanatio though.

"Shall we continue on where we left off yesterday?", Bercouli suggested. The boys nodded in agreement. Bercouli then went to Fanatio's ears and whispered something. Fanatio fumed, "I can take care of myself, your highness! Do your own damn duty!!!". She then turned her attention towards Eugeo and said, "Come boy! We shall leave for training!"

The sudden outburst by Fanatio frightened Eugeo even more. Kirito patted his partners back and said, "Everything will be fine. I will be totally fine. Concentrate on the training ok?". Eugeo felt a bit comfortable. He replied with a nod of his head in agreement. Before he could turn around to face Fanatio, a piece of cloth covered his eyes taking him by surprise. He immediately called out to Kirito. Bercouli signed at Kirito to pacify him. "It's alright Eugeo! Everything is fine. I guess its part of the training", Kirito comforted him. He then gave a peck in Eugeo's cheeks making him calm and blush a bit.

"Now then!", Fanatio said as she scooped Eugeo in bridal style and started towards a random floor in the cathedral. For some odd reason, Kirito was pissed and he gritted his teeth.

"Jealous now are we?", Bercouli smirked. The comment snapped Kirito out of his emotional state. He demanded, "What is the meaning of all this?"

"Well, Eugeo in his enraged state was able to reach back here because his conscious self knew which floor he was in and how he reached there. Today, it is just an experiment to see if he can still find his way back home", Bercouli smiled.

Immediately, Kirito felt a bit off. Probably something Bercouli said. The thought of his partner being lost and helpless made him think extreme hypothetical scenarios of Eugeo being in danger.

As Kirito was busy being lost in his dream world, Bercouli continued, "There will be something different today. You both are going to find out why we are training you separately. Why we actually are trying to control your emotional states and enraged mode. There is going to be no holding back today. That is, System Call: Generate Luminous Element, Enraged Fated Alpha!". 

On hearing the system call invocation, Kirito's focus heightened and sensed imminent danger. He immediately thought Fanatio was capable of such feet and Eugeo could feel some real pain. An alert message, "Warning: Enraged Fated Alpha!". The very next minute, there was so much pressure with Bercouli's presence that Kirito felt he was being pinned down to the ground. 

_Was it an overkill?_ , Bercouli pondered with an unamused face. With a confident smirk on his face, he shouted, "Stand up young boy! I am yet to show you the power of my enraged mode!"

* * *

Moving over to Eugeo and Fanatio. Eugeo's senses were focused on tracking whether they were moving up or down the cathedral. Fanatio was so swift and elegant in her movement that she made Eugeo guessing at each step. They reached a random floor and Fanatio dropped the boy on the floor with a thud. "You can remove the blindfold now", Fanatio instructed Eugeo.

Eugeo got up with an *Ow*, rubbing his back to ease away the pain. He removed the blindfold and said, "You are very rough! Unlike a lady!". As soon as the words left out of his mouth, he regretted it.

"Huh!!!!! Are you saying ladies cannot be rough?? Or are you saying men are the only people who can be rough???? Don't get so cocky you brat!!! System Call: Generate Luminous Element, Enraged Fated Omega!!", Fanatio shouted. There was no pressure from her but pure boiling rage.

An alert message saying, "Warning: Enraged Fated Omega" appeared in front of Eugeo. Eugeo almost wet his pants. He got scared shitless. He felt as if he was getting ready for a feast of a beast with his tender self as the main course. "Kiri-", he started and remembered that this was training. His eyes started becoming watery. But his thoughts were, _Kirito must be facing the same situation too. These two monsters!!_. He started imagining horrible situations for Kirito and slowly started panicking.

"Come on kid! Fight!! Show me your best manly punches!!!", Fanatio demanded.

"I am not half as strong as you!!! I want to see Kirito!! I want to train with him", Eugeo retorted.

 _Oh! He is talking back! I don't know if it is his worry for his partner or he is just scared. Better find out._ she thought as she charged towards Eugeo to throw a punch at him.

Eugeo on seeing her charge at him cried, "I want to see Kirito!!!" and curled up into a ball in a defensive position.

Seeing the omega Eugeo curling up like that made Fanatio's blood boil more. _You are so dead!_ she thought. She swung her leg back to deliver a kick to his stomach. On her instinct, she peered into Eugeo's Stacia window. When she came close enough, she noticed the status icon in Eugeo's status and health bar. Her eyes widened and she diverted the kick towards a wall. She lost balance and was thrown off and the power from the kick made a hole in the wall which immediately covered back up. Fanatio slowly recovered and thought _The boy is fucking pregnant!!! The fuck!!! It has only been 2 days and he is already pregnant!! I cannot hurt him much! The baby is not an immortal object! Think Fanatio! Think!_ a stream of thoughts went through her head.

Eugeo not feeling any impact on himself, opened his teary eyes and looked over at Fanatio on the ground. "Lady Fanatio! Are you alright?", he asked politely. He instinctively added, "Can I meet Kirito now?"

Fanatio felt a bit of a panic. Her stream of thoughts continued, _Dammit! This makes training so hard! I bette-_. She came to a dreadful realization _Bercouli will kill the baby if he ever finds out! He will find the baby as a nuisance when training and he will definitely and logically kill the baby. I should keep this to myself then. No one show know and especially Becouli sama should not know!!_. The very thought of going against her fated pair alpha gave her a painful headache and a neck pain. Before she could realise, a message window popped up saying, "Alert!: Immortal Object". _Did I just die because I thought against my alpha? Did I just go against my alpha?_ , her eyes got a bit clouded with tears as she thought about it.

It had been about 10 minutes and Eugeo kept on calling her with a worried look on his face. "Lady Fanatio, are you alright? I really need to see Kirito now!", Eugeo said as tears slowly started falling down his cheeks.

Fanatio's mind faded into a scene of the past!

* * *

Fanatio thought about the initial days she and Bercouli had just become the first fated pair. "Bercouli sama, can we please have a baby!", a young Fanatio requested a young Bercouli.

"No Fanatio! It will become a burden when training! Also, Quinella sama has told us that the dark territory can attack at any time. If you were pregnant with a child, it will become difficult to protect you and the baby!!", Bercouli replied.

"You are being paranoid Bercouli sama~ Nothing like that will happen~", Fanatio whined and pouted.

"I want a perfect and peaceful world where I can protect you and my future children. I realized that only I have the power to achieve this from this dark territory threat. So, until then, kindly bear with me Fanatio", Bercouli replied with a calm smile

 _You are wrong Bercouli sama! Omegas can become strong too! I can protect you, our children, and myself. Only if I can tell this out loud!!_ , she thought to her self.

Time passed on to 10 years after they both had become a pair. "Bercouli sama~ It has been ten years. If we had a baby by the time we became a pair, our child would be around 9 to 10 years old by now!!", Fanatio whined and complained to Bercouli.

"Just be patient Fanatio! I need to become more strong that I can defeat any enemy with one swing. I don't want my omega lady's soft tender hands doing any work!", Bercouli replied.

 _Women are not weak! Omegas are not weak! I will show you Bercouli sama_ , Fanatio thought

Time passed on to 50 years. Fanatio was on the ground, hot and sweating. "A baby Bercouli sama~", a weak sounded Fanatio requested Bercouli.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to push yourself too much!!! Won't you listen to your alpha, you weak woman!! Why do you not understand the risk?? Do you think you are the only one suffering??? You are speaking like this probably because of your heat!! Go take some damn rest!! I have to train and I don't have time for any of this!!! Be like an omega!!! Let this be the last time you ask for a baby!! If I hadn't trained properly, I would be fucking you now!!! I would have killed the baby if you ever get pregnant before the dark territory attacks!", Bercouli scorned at Fanatio as he left the place with a furious face. He had sweated a lot as he was getting affected by his mates' pheromones. 

A lonely Fanatio cried her way back to her room to get some good rest.

_After that, years passed on. I hardened my heart as much as I could. I never asked for a baby again. I trained my heart out so that I won't be called weak or pathetic by Bercouli sama. He loved me acting all high and mighty. He took pride in it. I love that part of him too. He was very happy when I became known as the second strongest in Integrity Knights only next to him. I had completely forgotten about making a baby. Just focused on being happy with my mate. It was all still bliss except for that one time he got angry. Maybe Omegas are just there for creating babies for their Alphas after all._ With that strong memory and feelings rushing to her head, Fanatio's wandering mind returned to the present. Tears flowing down her cheeks melting away the sorrow in her heart. She noticed a whimpering Eugeo almost on the verge of going into his enraged mode. She took a defensive stance and thought _Time to get back on track! I will protect him and his baby !!!!_. 

* * *

***** End of Chapter *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry people. I lost my touch and habit in writing and this took so long to write. So much work pressure added to the delay too. I will try to update the rest as soon as possible. Hope you haven't forgotten the story. Hope you like this chapter


	11. Enraged Abilities?

"Eugeo!!!", Fanatio shouted at the boy. He remained silent, only mumbling Kirito's name. "I will take you to Kirito if you train with me!", Fanatio shouted at the flaxen-haired boy. As she expected, the boy seemed to become conscious of himself again. But —

"I-I can ... see ..... Kirito ... if I train with you? You are the reason ..... that I can't see him!!! You shall pay ~", Eugeo replied with pauses between his words. His facial expression kept on changing from a soft expression into a serious expression and vice versa. He looked half-conscious and his voice had an ominous tone. He crouched down and took an attacking position.

Eugeo's cold ominous response send chills down Fanatio's spine. She never felt such pressure in her life except when facing the administrator or Bercouli. _Calm down Fanatio, the kid's Stacia window stated that he is just level 16 with pathetic stats. You are level 987, he is no match for you plus you are in your enraged mode now. Get your act together!_ Fanatio tried to compose and encourage herself. Then she remembered her last encounter with him one-shotting her which made her a bit nervous. _How the hell did he one-shot me last time? Is it the difference between a normal person taking an attack of an enraged omega? If so, the difference in power when in an enraged mode is too big! It is just insane!!! How —_ Fanatio's thought process was interrupted by a warning message **System Alert: Enraged Omega**. The next thing she knew, Eugeo was close to her face and he delivered a blow.

She grabbed the incoming attack with her left open palm. _Incredible!! The punch feels like a soft cotton punch!!! It is indeed the power difference between an enraged omega and a normal omega!! So unfair!!!_ Fanatio thought.

Immediately, she noticed a volley of quick punches thrown at her from random sides. She grabbed and gently pushed back the punches with pure elegance. She was too good that she wasn't even focusing on blocking Eugeo's punches. The only response from Eugeo was a few mumbling of "Kirito!". He kept on calling Kirito's name as if reciting a scared arts.

Fanatio felt a sigh of relief. She will not go down quickly like the last time. In fact, she may not go down at all. Suddenly, she had a realization, _will this training affect the baby growing inside him? I have to take it —._ Her thought process was interrupted by a sudden change in her environment. She noticed that Eugeo's punches were getting heavier and heavier. _What the hell is this??? How are his punches getting stronger by the minute._ As she went on blocking about 20 more punches, she suddenly heard a crack in her right wrist.

A system message popped up saying, "Alert! Immortal Object! Repairing Wrist Fracture!". 

Fanatio was shocked at the sudden spike in Eugeo's attack. _How is this possible?_ , she pondered. She took a good look at Eugeo and found a cold, calm and an emotionless expression on her opponents face. _He doesn't look a crybaby at all! He looks like a warrior_. She peered into Eugeo's Stacia window. Her expression changed from surprise to horror. Eugeo's attack power kept on increasing every second.

"What kind of ability is this!!!", Fanatio shouted in frustration. She started dodging her opponent's attacks. Fanatio started to gather back her lost composure. _If it goes on like this his punches will be strong enough for a one-hit knock out_ , she thought. Soon enough, Eugeo's punches started shifting the air pressure around him. After a few more punches, Eugeo's punches were sending volley's of pressurized air at Fanatio.

In her calm state, Fanatio is a monster herself. She kept on effectively dodging the boy's punches. _It is a good thing that he is only using punches. If he stays conscious and masters this power, he could get as a string as Bercouli sama!_ Fanatio thought. 

The punches started getting so strong that the dodge space began to narrow. The stronger his punches got, the more the time he took before throwing his next punch.

 _His reaction time has slowed down. Is he tired?_ Fantio thought. She keenly observed and analysed the boy's movements. _Aha! Each punch is changing the air pressure around him, therefore he is losing his balance_ , she deduced. She also noticed that Eugeo was learning and adapting in an extremely quick pace. "Like they say, 'when you are in level 1, you level up faster!'", Fanatio said to herself. 

Eugeo whole body language was scarily calm and intimidating. Fanatio sometimes considered whether he was more intimidating than Bercouli himself.

"Hey Eugeo!", she called out. "Stay conscious and learn! Don't let your sub-consciousness do the work for you!! It could put Kirito's life in danger in the future", she taunted the flaxen-haired boy.

Just like she thought, the boy's body became conscious in his enraged mode. A puzzled Eugeo looked around and felt a huge energy boost. Like a flash in his eyes, he quickly saw what all his sub-consciousness was doing till then. His body slightly trembled and took a defensive position.

 _He is so easy to manipulate!_ Fanatio thought as a smile came upon her face. "You enraged omega ability is probably 'Stacia's Sword' ability. The ability to have an ever-growing attack in enraged mode!", she explained Eugeo's growing attack stat. "Knowing Alpha-Omega as pairs, then probably your alphas ability is going to be complimentary, meaning he will have 'Stacia's Shield' ability. You two will be an awesome combo monster. Now it is my turn to show you my enraged ability!!!", Fanatio boasted. "Come on boy!! Throw those punches as you did earlier. Come at me with everything you got!", Fanatio taunted again.

After hearing Fanatio's taunts and lengthy conversation, Eugeo said, "I can see Kirito soon if I train with you right?" This time, he stopped trembling and had a burning determination in his eyes.

On hearing Eugeo's response, Fanatio's thought process broke down and started laughing, "Pfft! After all that I said and all you care about is going back to your alphas warmth. Trust me, kid, I will raise into a fine warrior who will protect his alpha and the underworld! For you to see Kirito, 1. You have to run away (if you can) and find him yourself", she said and continued with a grin which said 'I am looking down on you', " or 2. You have to knock me out and still find him yourself".

Eugeo thought about the flash of memory and experience he gained from his sub-conscious self. _Using all that knowledge, I am good as a close-range fighter and she cannot block this punch!_ Eugeo thought and threw a punch aim for Fanatio's stomach. Before he could realize what was going on, the punch was deflected, neutralized and Eugeo was on the ground. He fell on the ground so gently as if someone slowly placed him on the floor. _What the fuck was that??!!_ Eugeo started panicking. _This is the first time she blocked and I didn't see what happened!_. Eugeo waited for an incoming attack but nothing came.

"So how was my enraged ability?" Fanatio said with a proud look on her face."Now, come on! Are you going to lie on your butt all day? It is only training and I don't plan on attacking you until you land a single hit on me!", Fanatio said with a cheeky grin on her face.

Eugeo blushed in embarrassment and demanded in a gentle tone, "What is your enraged mode ability?"

Fanatio grinned and said, "Not telling you! Keep guessing and figure it out yourself".

 _Oh man! I hope Kirito is having a better time than me_ , Eugeo thought. The thought of Kirito made him want to see him as soon as possible. He wanted to end this quickly!

_As they carried on with their training, the scene moved over to Kirito and Bercouli!_

***** End of Chapter *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I miss Eugeo in the main series T_T. Hope Alicization Invading and War of the Underworld arc will be great. The plot (First 3 episodes) looks good and interesting so far. Let's see. I will also get more details for the progression of this story from the current arc. :D No worries, this one and the original will be completely different xD
> 
> Ok, guys hope you all liked reading this. I think I will get on with regular writing and you can expect more chapters from me, at least one in two weeks. Sorry if you felt that the chapter is short xD. Thank you for reading. And come Eugeo!! Fight!!


End file.
